


Switch!

by LostGirls



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirls/pseuds/LostGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt-B/L and bodyswapping. The highway to hell is paved with good intentions. Lauren is finding that out first hand. Take a succubus, a mangy dog, a powerful witch with one human and add some wicked genderswitching powder and all hell breaks loose. Becareful what you wish for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsatisfied

**Switch!**

These characters aren't mine, they belong to Prodigy Pictures, no profit made, no infringement intended.

Lauren Lewis considered herself ordinary by human standards. Her life however was not. It had been two months since the Garuda. The Fae world seemed to fall back into place with William Haley Santiago taking his place as new Ash. Lauren leaned over the small Petri dish, her mind wandering. In the two months since the great victory, the doctor had been the first human given her "freedom" papers as it were.

Lauren sat back in her chair, her slender fingers toying with the gold necklace at her neck. Hale had gone against the Elders insisting that he needed to honor Lachlan's promise of freeing Lauren yet that if she would agree to it, the Light would be wise to hire her to continue her work with the Light less the Dark make a move.

His reasoning and family pull combined with Bo's obvious ties to the blond and her own royal background made it near suicide to object to his plan. Lauren felt she should be happy over the new found freedom as well as her new found monetary gain. Yet things were still new between her and Bo. They'd dated casually, for the last month, but as she fell deeper in love with the brunette she knew sharing her would only test her patience more.

And then there was Dyson. Lauren found herself gripping the edge of her desk so hard her fingers turned white. She and Bo were not official. She reasoned they were taking it slow. Learning to trust in each other and grow something substantial. Yet try as she may, she couldn't help but feel slighted. Bo threw herself into her relationship with Dyson, now she wanted to take it slow; in her mind it was because Dyson could be all the things she couldn't. He could offer her things the blond just couldn't offer; biologically he was what she would need. And because of this she just couldn't trust Bo's feelings for her. She wanted too, but everyone knew Dyson had his love back and the blond couldn't help but feel that sooner or later the succubus would turn to him again. As she had in the past, so this left them _**unofficial.**_

Lauren had become listless, finally pushing away from the desk to pace up and down and with a sigh, decided that she would suspend the rest of her evening here at the compound.

Her phone rang. It was Bo and a soft smile touched the corners of her lips. Heat crept through her veins and a flutter set in her pit of her stomach. Yes, it was time for their relationship to explore a more official capacity.

"Hey babe"

"Hello Doctor" Bo drawled into the phone, making Lauren blush from her end.

"What can I do for you" Lauren tilted her head into the phone, her posture relaxing against the edge of the desk.

The door creaked open and Lauren's body tensed immediately. "Hun, you there?" Bo's voice filtered lightly with a hint of concern through the wire

"Yea I'm here sweetie" Lauren said softly her eyes narrowed and wary of the shifter. She forced herself to relax as she smiled into the phone. "Listen, Bo can I call you back, someone's just come into the lab. I better see him" she sighed as the wolf lifted an arched eyebrow, his fingers toying around randomly on her desk.

"Oh ok. But will I see you later, I mean could you come by tonight" Bo asked in a sensual hush.

"Of course, I'll be around as soon as I can" Lauren replied, watching as the wolf's eyes' momentarily yellowed out. "Gotta go" she added quickly. As quick as she thought the words, she stuffed them back. They were not at the point of I love you's. Ok they were, but Damnit they were not official yet and Lauren would be damned is she made the first move on that front.

"What brings you by this time of evening Dyson" Lauren puffed her cheeks out trying to be official. He stared at her with his usual forced stoicism and wariness. They were not friends; could they work together for the greater good? Yes of course, did they work on the same side? Again a resounding yes. But in anybody's' world, not friends. How could two people who were about as alike as night and day ever be friends, especially when they were both in love with the same woman.

"I'm sorry to keep you from-"he trailed off, looking down at her.

"Not your concern" she finished for him a tight smile on her face. "I assume you're here on Fae business"

"I wouldn't be otherwise" he said dryly. "I think we both know that" He crossed past the desk to stare out the window. "I need you to come with me to speak with a witch" he said grimly.

"A witch" Lauren parroted back at him, her hands landing on her hips. "What is this about?" she said not hiding the accusation in her voice.

Dyson folded his arms over her chest and felt irritation prickle at the back of his neck. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "The Ash said you would help" he growled. "We may not own you…but you do still work for us"

"I don't need you to remind me of that" Lauren said tersely, her lips a thin hard line. "What has happened" she actuated each word.

He sighed. "Just come with me and I'll explain on the way" he said scrubbing his face with a large hand. She watched the wolf turn heading out the door leaving her with no chance at rebuttal. With a deep rooted sigh, she reached for her trademark brown leather jacket from the back of the chair near her desk.

**The Crack Shack**

"What's the matter?" Kenzi sighed loping over to the couching and flopping down near the succubus. She threw her arm around her friend. "Lauren working late?" she teased, kissing her the cheek with a bit pop.

Bo pushed her off and leaned back on the couch. "Yea, she has some fae business" she pouted.

"Oooooo is that why we're brooding, hmm it explains why you look like you're about to walk the stroll" Kenzi chuckled her eyes taking in the skimpy lingerie. "How much for blow jobs again?" she said poking her friend in the side.

"Are you trying to say I look cheap" Bo lifted an eyebrow, but her face hinted at a smile.

"No but I'd say that you look like you have very x-rated dirty plans for our pristine ice princess" Kenzi said under a muffle of laughter.

Bo smiled salaciously saying…"Lauren likes it dirty every so often and believe me she is no pillow princess." She winked eyes flashing blue.

"Annnd on that note…I'm outta here!" Kenzi said pushing off from the couch. "Just don't break her" she called back over her shoulder.

Bo grinned wolfishly at the thoughts and plans she had for her…her what? Girlfriend? God she really hoped so. She stood up from the couch, her red teddy clinging to her curves. It was time to make things official with the blond. She wanted to desperately and every time it looked like she might be ready to make the step Dyson would show up and ruin the moment.

Bo grabbed a pack of matches and bounded up the stairs towards her bedroom. She went about lighting candles. Her mind cloudy over the Dyson/Lauren situation, she stood near the only window that wasn't boarded up and stared out into the night. Sighing heavily, she pressed her fingers to her temple. She knew what she wanted, who she wanted. Even though it was forbidden, even though Lauren wasn't fae. Even though in the end her world would shatter into a million pieces when inevitably Lauren's human life would come to an end. Even with every warning Dyson and Trick and even Kenzi had given her, she wanted Lauren. She wanted her for as long as she could have her.

And yet the blond still seemed hesitant, as if she didn't trust or believe in her words. Ever insistent that she wasn't enough for the succubus, pushing her to feed and maintain as Lauren put it "a healthy sex life" as if she herself couldn't fulfill her needs, as if the needs she did fulfill didn't equate to her sexual imperative. Bo grimaced, resting her head against the cool pane of glass. Sometimes she hated herself.

**The hollow**

Lauren and Dyson stepped down the corridor of an beautifully ornate hallway leading through the foyer to the sitting room of the Kellen Tydings, the Siren witch of the Hollow.

Lauren bowed low briefly before remember she no longer had need to do this. But she still felt it right, the witch was at least 2000 years old and in her mind that demanded respect. Dyson stood arrogantly, his eyes challenging, the air in the room charged.

She appeared as young as Kenzi yet her voice was solemnly and heavy with age. Lauren stayed with her head bowed as she heard the hard sound of heels meet marble approaching her.

"Rise young one, you are no longer indebted to such behavior" she said softly her fingers touching Lauren's shoulder. The blond rose taking a step back, Kellen stared at the wolf her eyes grave and amber. "You might learn such deference pup"

He puffed his cheeks out in display of arrogance. "To a half breed" he sneered as Lauren in took a whistle of breath at his comment.

"Do not mind him" the woman smiled softly to the blond. "He thinks he's is above everyone here because of his alpha status. Like most men, his worth is measured between his legs" she winked as Dyson growled shifting uncomfortably. "And from what I gather it's not too potent, if he couldn't even keep a succubus happy"

The dagger hit its target and Dyson huffed angrily through his nose.

"How is the Blood Kings' little granddaughter, I understand she and you are" she trailed off a smirk plastered over her face at the wolf's ire.

"Ma'am I understand you've had some trouble here in the Hollow between the wolf pack and the young sirens" Lauren said sidestepping the woman's comment.

"Ahh yes, that pack of wild dogs are on the verge of breaking the peace here." She said waving her hand flippantly at Dyson.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I'm a doctor. I don't see what good I can do for you here?" she said turning to the wolf to fix him with a glare.

"There've been some injuries" Dyson said under his breath, his arms folded across his chest.

"To the Sirens?" Lauren asked between them, instantly placing her hand on the medical kit that hung from her side.

Kellan brushed her dark red hair back over her shoulder. "Of course not girl, to the wolves" she smiled displaying a brilliant set of white teeth. "Come with me, both of you" she said turning on her heel.

Lauren stayed with her step for step while Dyson hung back. Lauren stole a glance at the witch. She was very powerful, she'd heard the tales of the battles this woman had against the Norn herself.

"You may ask me?" the woman said knowingly as they walked.

Lauren blushed under the soft hallway lights. "I'm sorry; I just never thought I would meet you. You're something of a Fae legend" the doctor gushed. "Half siren, half witch" she shook her head, blond hair wafting softly side to side. "You're-"

"Human and Fae" the woman grinned at her. "Quite the taboo isn't it" she said in a teasing voice. "You're wondering how I've survived in this world for long."

"Yes, I mean, it's forbidden. I would surmise it's the face that you're as powerful as the Norn" Lauren said ruefully turning to give the woman a full glance.

"And you would be right, but survival doesn't always mean acceptance" she said gently.

"That I know" Lauren said quietly.

"I suppose you do" Kellan stopped to stare at her. "You underestimate yourself doctor." Lauren blushed under the compliment, eyes averted. "I've heard all about you"

"Because of my relationship with Bo" Lauren said blankly.

"No" the witch said pushing through heavy double doors to lead to what looked like a medical room. There were young people waiting in chairs and in the spare rooms in various states of distress.

"Because of your actions my dear, are you not the human that saved the Fae nation from that raging fever in the Congo? Didn't you just help the succubus save us from certain death from the Garuda? " she smiled gently leading her down to the main ICU. "Many Fae appreciate you Doctor and would have granted you amnesty should the Ash not have offered you freedom" she said quietly, her eyes boring into the blond, holding in her place.

"I- how did you "Lauren was stunned into utter silence.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you my dear stop underestimating yourself." She gently touched Lauren's temple. "In here and here" she said ending with her finger pointing lightly into the doctors' chest.

Lauren stood rigedly as Dyson glared the witch.. "Why is there such discord here?" she asked.

The witch smiled. "Unfortunately we have a population of more female sirens than men here in the hollow. Which combined with the human population is no biggie but it makes competition high stakes around here"

"Competition"

"Yes, see wolves are very territorial as I'm sure I do not have to tell you" she winked leaning against the main desk. "Sirens are not. Some of our women are of the girl on girl persuasion."

Dyson growled under his breath. "Your women are stealing away our women" he said, the double meaning not lost on Lauren.

Lauren rolled her eyes ignoring him."And of course these alpha's take that as an challenge" Lauren surmised with a bowed head. "Of course they would, because a woman would never choose to another woman when faced with the ultimate junk" she said bitterly.

"Exactly" Dyson interjected.

"At yet your alone" Lauren said sharply yet coolly.

"Some women have a infinity for other women" he glared at Lauren. "Thing would be different were you of the "male persuasion"

"Different how?" Lauren challenged. "the choice would be the same and I think we both know that" she said with quiet strength.

Kellan cleared her voice as the two took a step back. "I'm glad you came Doctor Lewis."

"I hate to break up this lovely moment but where are the wolves" Dyson said curtly brushing between them. The witch frowned distastefully at the man yet extended her arm out toward the far end of the hall. "Straight ahead"

" I will be of service as much as I can but what does this have to do with me" Lauren sighed tiredly.

Kellen smiled softly at her. " With all the fighting and fucking going on around here, Unfortunately wolves carry disease and unlike your succubus the people here don't have self healing powers. So, I was hoping you could whip up something for them; I have the best magical herbs in the land here on the property. Dyson is here to call for a truce on the Ash's name between the two parties, no more fighting between the clans" she finished with a clap of her hands.

Realization finally dawning on the blond, Lauren relaxed. "Of course, I'll just need to see their labs and blood work so I can pin point the std." she said falling into clinical mode.

"Our doctor's have narrowed it down to crotch rot" the witch said grimacing. "I really don't want to go any further into it"

Lauren laughed. "Of course not, just show me to the herbology room and I'll get on it"

"I'd be happy too" The witch said relieved.

"Can I just make a quick call" Lauren asked as she pulled her cell out. "Hey baby, I'm gonna be later than I thought. Did you want me to still come or-the blond smiled. "Ok, thanks hun, I'll be there soon as I can"

**2 hours later**

Lauren wiped the back of her hand over her sweaty brow. She had just finished off the last of the inoculations and was packing up her medical kit.

"Lauren I want to thank you for coming out here on such short notice" Kellan smiled.

"It was nothing, it was worth it to meet you" Lauren said humbly.

"I would love to meet your girlfriend the next time I'm in town" the witch said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about her"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Really? It didn't sound that way on the phone"

Lauren blushed, running her hand through her dark blond hair. "Yes well, we're taking it slow"

"Ahh slow. Is that your choice or because of the wolf" the witch said knowingly.

"What makes you say that" Lauren said distantly.

"There is way too much avarice between you two for it not to have been caused because of a woman" she said knowingly, her voice light.

Lauren stilled her busy hands and finally chanced a glance towards the woman's way. "Bo and Dyson were together. They were the Brangelina of the Fae world" she replied, her voice clipped.

"ahhh and you and Bo"

"Are not Bo and Dyson" Laruen finished resting her hand in her lap. "I'm a human, I'm a woman, and I'm not Fae" she said in a quick checklist.

"So"

"So, as everyone that cares about her tends to remind her, I'm going to die one day and until then what can I offer her. I can't even sustain her" Lauren said miserably, the depth of her true feelings shaking in her voice.

"Lauren, I doubt Bo cares that you don't have junk in your pants. She's already shown that she could care less that you are human." Kellan said gently, her hand resting comfortingly on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren nodded silent. "I'm not enough for her. He's right. Dyson is right in that. And I just don't understand why she would stay"

"Dyson is jealous. He actually thinks if you were a man, you'd be no match for him regarding Bo. But honestly he's not match for you as you are now, because she clearly has chosen you."

"I don't know" Lauren muttered.

"You cant really believe what Dyson is saying, that if Bo were strictly into women, that she would choose him" the woman scoffed.

"I don't know" Lauren said shortly.

"If you were a Fae, a man, free to come and go without subjection to prejudices Bo would choose Dyson over you?" Kellan said dismissively.

"I. Don't. Know" Lauren said angrily. "I just want to be the one to take care of her, to heal her, to… I mean maybe she has a hero complex. You know save the damsel in distress"

"Ok then" the witch clapped her hands suddenly. "Come with me"

"why" the blond said warily.

"I have something for you, a gift" she said walking over to the cabinet. Lauren watched as she took a bottle filled with white powder. It looked like cocaine.

"I don't do drugs" she said quickly hands up.

"It's not that type of drug love" the witch smiled bringing the bottle over to her mahogany desk. She tipped some out onto the desk and maneuvered it into a long white line.

Lauren looked distrustfully at it and the woman.

Kellan laughed richly. "Do you really think I would risk the Ash's wrath by hurting you Lauren, or that of your girlfriend who isn't your girlfriend" she asked teasingly.

Lauren nodded silently. She leaned over the desk warily. "What is it and what will it do?"

"It will show you the truth. Don't worry the effects will wear off in about a week" the woman smiled.

"A Week!" Lauren nearly shouted.

More rich laughter filled the air. "Relax my dear, that's my rough guess, however it could last longer depending on you"

"Depending on me?"

"Yes, on whether you've got the answers to your questions" Kellen said slyly. "Go on now" she stepped next to the blond, her hand on her back. "Don't be afraid to take a trip down the rabbit hole, you might learn something about yourself"

Lauren bit her bottom lip, eyes narrowed. "What should I do?"

"Inhale it of course"

"Like a drug"

"Yes dear, like a drug. Go on. Trust me"

Against all the better wishes in her head Lauren found herself bending over the desk.

**The Crack shack**

By the time Lauren made it to Bo's it was well after 11 at night. She crept through the house discarding her clothes until she was in nothing but a fitted shirt and her underwear.

The succubus' room was lightly lit by low burning candles. Lauren stood by the foot of the bed, watching her sleep. "You're home finally" Bo yawned sitting up to reveal she was naked.

"I thought you were sleep" Lauren said climbing into the bed, Bo's body instantly molding to hers.

"And you're wearing too many clothes doctor" Bo said sensually as she bent her head to attach her lips and teeth to the soft spot on side of Lauren's neck. "Where were you?" she muttered before sucking on her blonds pulse point.

Lauren's hands ghosted over the swell of Bo's breasts, making the other woman hiss with pleasure and arch her back. "Working with Dyson" Lauren groaned as the brunette's hand that had been reaching down between her legs suddenly stopped.

"You stood me up all night to hang out with Dyson" Bo frowned sitting up, not caring that the sheet fell around her waist. Laurens eyes fell and stayed on the brunette's breast.

"I would rather have been with you baby" Lauren husked as Bo moved to straddle her lap.

"You better" Bo muttered taking the blonds hands and placing them over her heavy breast. She covered the doctors slender hands with her own and began to massage her breast as her hips rocked against the blonds stomach. Lauren groaned feeling the heat and against her belly. "You're hot babe" Bo said her hands skimming down Lauren's arm.

"So are you" Lauren groaned as she met the brunette where their hips pushed together for another hard thrust.

"No really, you're on fire" Bo said worriedly, her hand pressing against Lauren's forehead.

"Baby I'm fine, you've just got me worked up" Lauren said pushing up so that the succubus wrapped her legs around her waist. "Now show me how much you missed me" she commanded.

Bo shoved her hands into Lauren's hair, fisting blonde locks that ran over her fingers like silk. They kissed again, this time with an increasing fervor as the succubus pushed her body flush against the blonds. "I want you so badly, you have no idea" she panted into the kiss.

"Then have me" Lauren challenge.

"Oh I intend to, repeatedly" Bo said wickedly as her eyes flashed electrified blue. All coherent thought exited the doctors' mind as she gave into and was overcome by their mutual desire. It was moments like these that made her think she could be enough, that their love was enough to sustain them both.

By the time light began to flood into Lauren's face she was found she was heavily drowsy. She felt like she'd been given a sedative. Trapped under an entanglement of sheets and covers the blond grumbled at the sound of birds chirping outside. The blond grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head, her arm stretching out for Bo, finding only cool sheets.

"Lauren get your ass up its almost 11 am" Bo bellowed from the stairs.

Lauren grumbled yet pushed herself up. Her throat felt weird. Maybe she was getting sick. Still unsteady on her feet she threw her legs over the side of the bed, her feet hitting the cold floor. "Okay!" Lauren shouted back and then shut her mouth quickly. Her hand covered her mouth.

That didn't sound like her.

Lauren pushed off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned heavily against the face bowl. She looked down at her hands and gasped. They were not her hands!

She jumped back into the door. It was then that she noticed how tight her fitted tee shirt felt on her body, glancing down she startled a strangled cry keening out her.

Where the fuck were her breast!

She rushed back to the face bowl, staring in the mirror.

"Oh FUCK!" Lauren gasped. It was taking everything in her not to start screaming. "Oh shit!" she said shaking her head. Her hands attentively touched her face. "Oh shit!" she grimaced fearfully.

She stared with wide eyes into the mirror. Her shaking fingers skimmed over her face. Her eyes were the same, her nose was the same, even her lips seemed the same. But it wasn't the same, she looked more masculine, or androgynous to be exact. She could still see herself yet it wasn't herself.

Lauren bit back her fear long enough to lift the too tight tee shirt off her body. Her hands shook as she skimmed her new upper body, traveling down to the painfully to tight hi cut panties. Tears filled her eyes, as she stared down. This was not happening. It was not happening , it was not happening. Oh my god this was not happening!

"Lauren! Lauren! Open the damn door" Bo shouted banging down the bathroom door.

The blond hadn't even realized she'd been hysterically shouting. She shut her mouth quickly and pressed her body against the door. "Go away!"

"What!?" Bo stared at the door. "Baby what's wrong. You're screaming. Let me in or I swear to god I'll break the door down" Bo shouted.

"NO!" Lauren bellowed and then slapped her hand over mouth sliding down the door. That was distinctly male.

"Lauren? Is that you?" Bo said warily, she reached for her dagger. "Who's in there?"

Lauren's hand grabbed at her shorter blond hair pulling as she knocked her head back on the door. She was sure she was about to have a mental break down. How the hell could this happen. One name shouted into her murky mind. The Siren witch of the Hollow.

"Bo bring me my phone and slide it under the door" the blond said trying to keep her voice light. Or as light as it could now that she had a fucking adam's apple.

Bo looked around the room unsure. It sounded like Lauren but it didn't.

"Please" came a muffled reply

"Ok, hold on. Then you open the door" she said grabbing the cell from Laurens' back pants pocket. She pushed it under the door listening hard, her ear pressed to it. She could barely make anything out. "LAUREN OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO!" came another barked reply.

Bo slammed her hand against the door angrily. "Damnit Lauren are you alright?"

Lauren had now broken out into a full sweat, she leaned against the door, tipping her head back, as the phone rang. "What the fuck have you done to me" she hissed in a whisper.

"Good morning doctor, how are you feeling?" came a chuckled reply.

"This is not funny" Lauren nearly shouted as she paced around the small area in nothing but panties. She stopped to look in the mirror. "Oh god!" she groaned.

"You need to calm down, freaking out will not change things"

"Then what will!" Lauren said in a hushed voice sensing Bo by the door. "Change me back!"

"Afraid it doesn't work that way, you have to let it run its course"

"RUN ITS COURSE!" Lauren bellowed.

"That's it, I'm coming in" Bo shouted and slammed herself against the door just as Lauren slammed herself against it to repel her. Being that she was about 30 pounds of lean muscle, the succubus fell backwards with a thud. "The fuck" she muttered staring at the door in disbelief.

Lauren held her now stronger, wider body against the door. "No! just wait. Ok, I'm sorry but you can't come in" Lauren said in a panicked voice.

"Lauren calm down" Kellan said into the phone.

"That's easy for you to say!" the blond hissed. "I have a dick in my pants"

"Doctor, I need you to calm down and hand the phone back to Bo" Kellan said calmly.

"Are you kidding me, and let her see me like THIS!" Lauren fell down into the tub wearily. "I'm losing it. I'm fucking losing it" she began to sob.

Bo having enough burst into the door, dagger drawn. "Lau-ren" she stammered eyes wide. "who the fuck are you!"

"Its me, babe" Lauren said tearfully.

Bo stood there slack jawed, as the blond male in her bathtub wearing her lover's panties stared bleakly back at her.

"What the fuck have you done with my girlfriend you pervert" Bo bellowed eyes turning dangerous blue.

"Just take the phone" Lauren said tossing it towards the stunned succubus. Bo took a step back but kept her eyes on the guy. "Who the fuck is this?"

Lauren watched as Bo nodded occasionally, swallowed hard, muttered a few incoherent words and her eyes returned to brown orbs. She stared at her widely, hanging up.

**They sat in silence.**

"She turned me into a fucking freak just to prove a point to Dyson!" Lauren shouted and then burst into tears. Bo stood rooted to the spot. Yes the witch had explained everything and until this moment the brunette wasn't sure she believes her. Yet watching this guy who still very much looked like a male version of her lover cry in her tub, she couldn't help but think he looked very Lauren like.

"Ok, its going to be ok" Bo finally said finding her voice. She knelt down by the tub." Uh…Lauren" she said softly, her arm taking a chance to drape over wide shoulders.

The blond sniffed, rolling her eyes upward. Bo smiled, there was her girl.

"It's going to be ok, the witch says it's just temporary" Bo tried to comfort her.

"Look at me" Lauren said miserably.

"Maybe we should?" Bo offered a small smile. "Come on lets at least get you out of those underwear. It can't be comfortable" she grinned.

"Unbelievable, I'm having a nervous breakdown and your checking out my junk" Lauren said agitated.

"Well somebody has too, you know, to make sure you're anatomically correct" the succubus smiled. "Come on babe, out of the bath tub" she said standing and offering her hand.

Lauren reluctantly took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led out the bathroom back into the room. Once there she flopped on the foot of bed and stared morosely at the brunette.

Bo immediately reached for the bottle of open scotch left on her dresser and poured herself a drink. "here" she offered it to the blond, who took the whole thing and tipped it back, drinking straight from the bottle.

Bo couldn't help the curiosity as she took in her lover. It was definitely Lauren, though a masculine version. Bo took a step forward, her hands resting on broad shoulders.

"What are you looking at" Lauren said head bowed.

"You" Bo smiled lifting her chin up. "You're actually kinda beautiful." She said her fingers lightly touching the blonds face. Lauren stared up into her face watching her watch her back.

Bo's fingers skimmed her forehead down over her nose, thumbs pressing lightly over the outline of her lips. "You like the same just androgynous, it's actually very sexy" Bo muttered losing herself in her exploration.

"You don't think I look like a freak?" Lauren asked tearfully.

"You could never look like a freak to me" Bo said softly, "though this is a side of you I'd never think I would see" she admitted glancing down as her hands skimmed over slightly broad shoulders.

"Do I look right?"

"hmm stand up" Bo said cocking her head to the side. She watched as Lauren stood, self consciously shifting on the balls of her feet. Bo smiled. "We need to get you out of those panties, your uh..." she waved her hand over the blonds lower region. "Its straining"

Lauren blushed. "Sorry, it just…kinda…got that way when you started touching me" she admitted red faced.

Bo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You know this might not be a totally bad thing" she said eyeing Lauren's lower region.

"Says you" Lauren muttered.

"You're extremely handsome" Bo said a shot of lust flashing in her eyes. "But you're still you, I can see you in there, it's all over your features, You look like your brother or something" she added stepping closer.

"Bo" Lauren said warningly. "I don't know how to control this" she said waving her hand over her now raging erection.

"Hmm maybe it's my turn to give you the lessons" Bo advanced on her, her fingers stroking against a muscled abdomen.

"I don't think a shot is gonna fix this" Lauren groaned feeling blunt nails scrap down her sides. "Bo, seriously, I have no idea what to do with this"

"Oh I got ideas doctor" Bo grinned leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss Lauren. "mmhh your mouth is the same too" she muttered happily, winding her arms around the blonds narrow waist. She pulled Lauren to her and felt her erection brush against her belly.

"Fuck" Lauren groaned falling into the kiss.

"Bo! Hope you and hot pants are decent in there!" Kenzi shouted as she barged into the room.

Lauren pushed the brunette away reflexively.

"Hey Succubitch, did your woman show up-" Kenzi trailed off, staring at Bo who was sitting on her ass on the floor and a young male with his hand over his privates stared widely at her. "Ok this is a little freaky, who is Adonis over there and what happened to Lauren" she said eyeing the blond with more than a lustful gaze.

"I uh…Lauren uh" Lauren stammered.

"This is…not what it looks like" Bo said quickly as she stood.

"I hope so after all the shit you said about Lauren and how lurvve her" Kenzi sauntered over to the blond. "But you are pretty" she said letting her fingertips graze over a tight bicep.

Lauren shuddered under her touch, tightening her hold over her junk.

"Really!" Bo glowered at the blond, knowingly.

"I can't help it!" Lauren grimaced, through clenched teeth.

"Ok what's the deal, who are you and Bo why are you looking at me like I stole your favorite bra?" Kenzi said sliding her hand around the front of Lauren's chest.

"Kenzi" Bo said through clenched teeth. "Stop touching he-him"

"Okkkk" Kenzi said reluctantly backing away. "Where's Lauren and who are you" she said facing the blond.

"I'm …I'm "

"Lauren's brother" Bo blurted out "Laurence"

"Oh really" Kenzi said unable to resist touching the blond again, this time on the hips. The blond seemed to have something that made her feel drawn to her. Bo felt it too but assumed it was because it was Lauren in there, now she wasn't so sure. Bo took a deep cleansing breath willing herself not to rip her only best friend into pieces.

"Uh yea, Lauren went home to visit just as I was coming" Lauren lied, as she swallowed hard trying to inch away from the smaller woman's wandering hands. "I'm gonna take a shower…a cold shower" she added moving quickly past the women.

"Nice ass" the Goth called after him. Kenzi turned to her friend and flopped on the bed. "Wow, he is fine" she mouthed the last part. "Never have I ever been so happy you are so pussy whipped on the doc! You think he has a girlfriend?" the woman grinned.

Bo turned her back and closed her eyes. It was gonna be a long 6 days!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Laurence...

Hello everyone! I have to laugh when I think about this story and you guys reactions to it. But as I said I just love trying different things in writing. So some guidelines for you all to keep me and you aware of what is going on, so during the time Lauren is stuck in her male version body, I will refer to her as the doctor and "The blond" so that you won't keep picturing Lauren the female version during the story. I will keep Bo referring to her as Lauren though when she is alone or just thinking of her.

Secondly, the purpose of the switch is not about Lauren having some swinging dick, as you will see. Its more about letting her and Bo walk in each others shoes so to speak. So that all those fears they both have about themselves will exposed in a different way! That's not to say our over achieving doctor won't have some fun with her new appearance! And the succubus will feel how it feels to have the person you love wanted by everyone else.

**Switch!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, gender bending & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 2**

"You wanna tell me what's going on" Kenzi said as Bo literally led her by the shoulders all the way down the stairs to the front door. "Excuse me!" the Goth said her hands shooting out to hold on to the sides of the door. "Bo what the fuck" she laughed incredulously, bracing her feet to the floor. "You're kicking me out my own apartment so you can have some sexy time Lauren's brother…Wow, you guys relationship is rock solid there succubus"

Bo exhaled deeply, releasing her friend who turned on her heel and fixed her with a suspicious glare. "Kenzi, I'm not cheating on Lauren"

"hmmph" she muttered arms crossing over her chest. "Blondie up there was sporting a raging boner, what is he an early morning snack"

Bo scrubbed her face with a delicate hand. She sighed deeply. "Didn't I say that was Lauren's brother" she said defensively.

"Who was in your bedroom in his underwear" Kenzi shot back dryly, eyebrow lifted.

"Because he had no clothes" Bo replied off the fly a smirk on her face.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"He came all the way here from-"Kenzi frowned screwing her face up, hands thrown up in the air. "From wherever the Ice Princess hales from without any clothes" she fixed her with a disbelieving smirk. "I call bullshit" she said simply.

"Kenzi" Bo seeing her friend was not buying what she was selling decided to try a different approach. "The airline lost his luggage and I know you see the rain outside"

"Yah so" she said slowly. "He walked all the way here yah?" she pursed her lips.

"Of course not. But he was heading for the shower and I happen to walk in on him. He's kinda shy. A guess it's a Lewis trait" Bo finished quickly.

"Fine I guess that makes sense" Kenzi finally relented.

"I can't believe you think I would cheat on Lauren" Bo said selling it. "With her brother no less"

"Ok Ok but with hot pants gone, where the hell is he gonna stay?" she asked looking up at the staircase.

"Here" Bo said in a squeak. "Which is why I need you to spend a few days at Hale's"

"Because the Fae just love when I show up and have booty call's with their leader even though it's supposed to be forbidden" Kenzi scoffed.

"Look, Kenz, we only have two bedrooms. If you stay here then he'll have to stay with me in mine" Bo said proud of herself for explaining why the hell she would have someone who was not a snack and not her girlfriend in her bed.

"He could stay in mine" the goth challenged, posture defensive. "You are the one in a "relationship" she said with air quotes.

"Excuse me but what the hell is Hale to you, little shit" Bo crossed her arms over her chest. "Last time I checked he was your "boo" she air quoted.

Kenzi huffed through her nose.

"Exactly!" Bo smiled triumphantly.

"And Lauren won't care you're shacking up with her brother? The smaller brunette grumbled.

"No" Bo said slowly before adding. "Because her brother is…gay!" she said smugly. "My virtue is quite safe"

"Gay?"

" As a Rupaul"

"Didn't look that way earlier"

"Looks can be deceiving" Bo said stoically.

"oh well" Kenzi sighed. "I love Hale anyways, baby brother was just so damn…Mhhh" she nearly growled. "Something about him was pulling me in. He really is a cutie pie"

"I'll be sure to let him know" Bo muttered as she turned her friend by the shoulders. "So head down to Tricks and tell him I'll be around the Dal tonight with Lauren—ce and yah…have a drink on me" she clapped her friend on the back and pushed her out the door, despites the woman's protest.

Bo bounded quickly up the stair quietly entering her room. She didn't want to spook Lauren anymore than she already was. The blond was wrapped up in Bo's kimono sitting with her knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them on Bo's bed.

"Baby it's gonna be ok" Bo said empathetically, noticing how the kimono strained against Lauren's new body. "But we can't stay locked up here, we need to get answers ok?" she said softly, her fingers playing with a soft lock of blond hair.

The blond turned to Bo, a slight accepting frown. "I guess we should look at this logically" she said pushing off the bed. "The first thing we need to do is see that fucking witch" she said with a growl.

Bo grinned watching her blond pace around the room. "Bo what am I gonna do like  _this?"_ Lauren sighed, staring at herself, or himself or whatever in the long mirror.

Bo padded over to where Lauren stood. She stood behind the blond, taking note of the new size difference. Lauren as a her, had always been a bit taller than her, slender also. But "Laurence" looked to be near six feet, slender with an athletes' body.

"Look me at me?" Lauren groaned.

"I am" Bo said wrapping her arms around a narrow waist. She slipped those hands between the kimono and tugged it open, sliding off slightly broad shoulders to the ground. "Lauren, you're kinda hot" And she was, her hair hung down in blond waves brushing against the back of her neck and stopping. Her chest was flat with hard muscles but thankfully hairless. In fact the only hair on her body was at the apex of her thighs, narrow now with less curves and more muscular, the soft blond hair trailed in line from her navel to meet with downy blond hair that was light and sparse.

The blond blushed. "Yah" she sighed staring into the mirror.

"Uh yes, did you not see me have to peel my roommate off you" Bo huffed.

Lauren laughed and it came out a deep and rich. "She will never live it down"

"We're gonna have to tell her" Bo surmised as her fingers brushed over the muscular lines down the blonds rib cage leading over the abdomen. Lauren bit her bottom lip.

"Why" the blond breathed out trying to control the sudden lit fuse of sexual desire at Bo's touch.

"oh I don't know" Bo murmured against the shoulder blade of her lover. She placed a light kiss there, tightening her hold on hips. "I really don't want to have to kill my best friend in a fit of rage" she chuckled.

"Really now?" it came out as a soft growl as hazel brown eyes closed, feeling blunt nails scrap lower. A shot of pure desire caused the blonds' cock to rise against her wishes. "This might not be a good idea" a gasp as a soft delicate hand wrapped around the base.

"Hmmm" Bo murmured, and Lauren stared at her reflection in the mirror. The succubus eyes were closed as her hands instinctively knew how to touch and hold. The blond stared down at the hand gently pumping up the shaft. Lauren closed her eyes going into clinical mode. "I just want to see if it works the same, you're not curious doctor?"

"I suppose medically speaking, this could be a opportunity to study" the words faltered as Bo's hand made a fist around the tip. "FUCK!"

"Indeed" Bo muttered suddenly turning the blond around and pushing the body before her against the mirror, hand reaching and burying themselves into short blond hair. She pulled the blond down and their lips met into a bruising claiming kiss, the clashing of teeth, tongues pushing into heated warmth dueling each other for dominance was nearly the doctor's undoing.

"Bo!" It was growl and the succubus was lifted and pushed up against the wall, hips pressed flat and grinding against the blonds. "I can't control this"

Bo pulled back her eyes blazing with rippling power. "Then don't" she panted her eyes wide when her lover's eyes focused on her displaying the same electrified power rippling through them. "Lauren!" she gasped

"What" it was a breathless reply, as the doctor stopped grinding into the heated core of the succubus.

"Baby, you're eyes. Look!" Bo said physically turning the blond head to look into the mirror.

"Holy shit"

"Exactly"

"We have to get to the witch"

"Now" Bo said startled by the thought of not finishing what they were clearly starting. "You don't even have clothes!"

"Then we should get some, go shopping" the doctor was in full problem solving mode.

This would never do, Bo couldn't remember a time when she's been more worked up, that didn't involve Lauren. And now she knew she never would. There was no way she was leaving this bedroom without having her girl, boy junk or not! "Lauren" she purred snaking her arms up around the blonds neck. She kissed the flat muscled chest, letting her tongue slide down the breast bone. "If you really are an incubus" the brunette whispered against the soft blond hairline that trailed down. "We should try sex to heal you"

Lauren closed her eyes, her body clearly agreeing with the plan. She looked down not realizing the brunette had dropped to her knees, her hands appeared smaller with the erect cock in her hands. She swallowed hard. "We don't what will happen if we" she gasped as her larger sized hands still smooth and soft found themselves tangled into dark long tresses.

Bo gently applied more pressure as she studied the member in her hand. It was probably the most beautiful cock she'd ever since. Everything about it screamed Lauren. It was thick, really thick, and just long enough. She ran her thumb over the mushroom head feeling the blond shudder, her thumb coming away with moisture. "Interesting" she whispered.

She smiled ruefully, girl Lauren might be the queen of control, but boy Lauren was not. Without warning she took the length in her mouth and felt the blond nearly buckle over, a satisfied smirk on Bo's face as hands braced themselves on her shoulders.

It took about three passes over with Bo's mouth before the brunette found herself lifted and pressed into the middle of the bed with a growl. Bo chuckled. "Hmm not so easy trying to control that inner beast is it doctor"

She chuckled at the scowl she received. "I'm in it for the medicine"

"If that's true doctor" Bo flipped them easily landing on top. "You should take your medicine" she leaned down and found herself lost in taste of her lover's mouth. "mhhhh no one kisses like you Lauren" she muttered before hands gripped her tighter.

"I don't know how- to- to"

"It's easy" Bo pulled back breathlessly. "You just reach for it and pull" she said softly kissing the blond and a soft stream of chi began to flow, before she shut it off, her head dizzy. "Wow Lauren" she swallowed hard.

"She we stop" the blond tried to sit up but was pushed down.

Bo smiled staring into the same electrified blue eyes. "I think you're ready" her own eyes blazing. "Just let me" she whispered rising her hips up.

The doctor in Lauren realized that the witch had been quite adamant that it would 6 days of this. That said, she hadn't mentioned she would be a fucking incubus, which explained why her body was a raging hormone. All thought was quickly dissipating as she felt Bo take her cock ( just saying that made her cringe)and glided it up and over her wet heat.

"Hold my hips" Bo gasped as she felt the tip slowly enter her. Lauren did as she was told her head pushing back into the pillow as she braced herself. Bo closed her eyes and pushed her body down in one swift sudden move that had them both moaning in unison.

"Shit!" the blond gasped eyes wide and rippling with unchecked power. The succubus was swaying slightly; her eyes closed tightly, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. "You ok Bo?"

"mhhh, babe, just" she groaned a bit, her hands covering larger ones on her hips. "Let me get used to it" she gasped.

"Am I hurting you" Lauren made to move but was stopped by a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"No" Bo said opening her eyes, now shiny blue. "It's just… ..bigger and wider than I thought" she said sheepishly watching a red blush creep up the blonds neck. "Shut up" Bo laughed at the doctor.

"I didn't say anything" came a muffled reply

"You didn't have too" Bo grinned as she leaned forwards brushing her lips against the doctors. They kissed softly before she encouraged Lauren to flip them over. "You gotta learn" she winked as she lay on her back.

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"It's not a chemistry test babe" a soft chuckle. "Seriously? You're already ahead of the class, this thing is huge hun" Bo laughed as the blond blushed. "Babe for the next few days you are gonna be living in my world, now is not the time to get shy" she winked wrapping her legs around a narrow waist. "You got nothing to worry about, you rock my world anytime you look at me let alone touch me. Nothing has changed just because you've been body swapped" Bo said softly, her hands caressing a cheek.

"But I was me before" came a soft voice of doubt.

"You're still you" Bo said softly kissing a slightly stubble chin and jaw. "You know you smell the same, like lemon and sanitizer…and you taste the same" she said salaciously.

"Oh yea" came a more relaxed answer as hips slowly started to grind against her woman.

"Oh yea" Bo breathed out no fully adjusted to the size and length inside her. Her hands were flat at the muscular back of her lover.

"And this is ok with you?"

"It's ok with me because it's you baby. It's what I've been trying to tell you. I love you for you" Bo gasped as Lauren began to pull out and slid back into her at a leisurely pace for long minutes at a time.. The blond kept her at the edge of completion driving harder and harder. Bo met her thrust for thrust, her body a sheen of light sweat.

"OH god" Lauren gasped burying her head into Bo's neck. "You're so" the blonds hips slammed flat against Bo's repeatedly at a much more frantic rate. Her mouth bit and sucked at the soft flesh of the hollow point behind the brunette's ear driving her crazy. Nimble blunt fingers glided down between them dipping at the apex of soft thigh. Bo gasped feeling a blunt finger stroking her clitoris in gently passes

"Oh my god, babe" Bo groaned her hips moving faster feeling herself come undone. "Lauren" she gasped. "That's it baby" her nails racked down a toned back. Some things never changed. Lauren's expert touch with her hands and mouth and now her exquisite cock had her on the verge of screaming, crying and cumming all at once. She'd never felt something so powerful before except when she and Lauren would make love and Bo would stop holding back and loose herself in her doctor. "Kiss me, I need to taste you" Bo gasped with need.

Lauren covered her mouth against the brunette and immediately felt the succubus feeding from her, the pull making her cock harden inside her, causing the brunette to gasp and moan sensually. The doctors hands gripped the soft curvy thighs until they were white and began to piston harder and faster, the sound of clapping echoing in the room. "Oh god Bo" it was a growl deep and hungry. The blond attentively began to pull chi from her lover and was instantly thrown into the high of it. She drank greedily, lost in the taste and effect it had on her own sexual drive.

Bo forcibly pull back from it, breaking the feed as the blond looked bewildered just before the succubus threw her head back, body trembling, her own orgasm consuming her. Bo's arms wrapped tightly around the broad shoulders, her cheek resting on a flat muscular chest as she trembled from the power of it, in that moment feeling the body over her begin suddenly to stiffen.

"FUCK! I can't…I'm gonna-" Lauren groaned loudly trying to pull out of the hold she found her in. Bo's legs wrapped tightly and locked around the blonds lower waist keeping her pinned against her heated body. "Bo- I"

"I know…I want you too" Bo gasped feeling another orgasm rip though her body as the blond came hard buried inside her, trembling from the effect.

They lay wrapped up in each other's arms for a long time afterwards. Bo was flat on her back, Lauren in her new body pinning the brunette down with its weight, her face nuzzled in the succubus neck.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked, her fingers rubbing blond hair through her fingers, reveling in the silk feeling.

"I'm still a boy" it was a simple reply

"Yes sure are" Bo chuckled holding the blond closer. "I' don't think I'll be able to walk straight…thanks babe"

"Sorry" the doctor rose to look in the brunettes face. "I mean for …ya know"

The double meaning wasn't lost on either of them. Bo shifted until she was lying on her side, Lauren following suit. She reached out and traced the boyish features on her lovers face. "Don't be sorry" she said softly. "I wanted you to do it"

A sheepish look followed. "It was irresponsible"

"Babe relax. Nothing's gonna happen. I've been at this for awhile. Do you hear the pitter of little feet" Bo laughed.

Lauren smiled weakly. "Ok then, but I think no more sex. Until we figure out how to navigate this"

"No sex" Bo replied flatly, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Bo" Lauren whined. "In this body, I don't have the control I normally do. And I'm an incubus now. That's a dangerous mix"

"Which is why you need to learn control babe" Bo sat up, her breast on full display. Lauren's eyes immediately followed suit. "And tact" she teased her.

"Sorry" Lauren blushed.

"Tell me one thing" Bo asked her off hand reaching for that of her lovers. They both watched as they fitted their hands together, taking in the differences. "How did this happen?"

Lauren sat up and leaned against the head board, the mangled sheet resting against her washboard abdomen. "I was being stupid" a deep breath

"Hardly, you could never be stupid" Bo said tenderly.

"I guess I got in my head that you would be better off with someone like more like you" Lauren admitted shamefaced.

Bo sat up suddenly. "How could you think that- and the last time I checked I was a woman!"

"I know I know" Lauren said miserably. "I didn't WANT to be a guy. I thought you would be better off with someone fae and GOD"

"Hey, Lauren I love you. YOU."

"That's what the witch said. But I was too busy throwing myself a pity party to hear her. Now I guess I have no choice."

"She put you in this body to learn something, so we should just ride this out -pun intended- she winked "and see what happens"

"I guess so..where's Kenzi anyways"

"I send her to the dahl. I couldn't stand the way she was looking at you" Bo said bluntly, causing her lover to chuckle. "It's not funny"

"It kinda is, but as an incubus I think more people are gonna be drawn to me Bo"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Now you know how I feel"

**The phone rang**

"It's Hale" Bo said as she answered. "Hello, yea she's not feeling herself today. What? You know? Kellan Tydings? She's at the compound? Good because she has some freaking explaining to do! It's not funny Hale! What? I know that Hale but Lauren's been freaking out what are gonna do? Ok. Ok we'll be right over"

"What'd he say"

"We need to come to the compound and meet with her. Hale's laughing his ass off" Bo muttered. "Come on baby, let's just get this over with." Bo pushed out the bed.

"I don't have any clothes"

"Dyson left some things in the basement" it was innocent but the flare of blue in the blonds eyes. "It was just a suggestion"

"You have his shit here… still" it came out as a bellow.

"Not for long" Bo muttered, turning as she stood nude. "I will get rid of it I swear. But you do need something to wear"

"I'd rather walk in naked"

Bo smiled broadly, padding over to the bed and pulling sheet back. "If you did that, everyone would want a house call from the good doctor" she grinned salaciously taking in every inch of the body Lauren was trapped in. Broad shoulders, wash board abs, soft blond hair sparsely covering the pelvic area, narrow hips and god almighty one thick heavy phallus already rising from her scrutiny.

She felt the blonds' eyes on her body. "Bo" it was pained whine. "We said no sex"

"No you said no sex" Bo grinned taking the phallus into her hand. "You're an incubus and you can't starve yourself or someone will get hurt" Bo said throwing her words back at her.

The blond grimaced eyes rolling back a bit as the Bo tugged on her. "We have to see Kellan. I can't be stuck at the mercy of my dick for the rest of my life" it was a miserable reply.

"Its six days babe and this is what I have to deal with every fucking day" Bo said softly.

"I know, I mean I get that now. The amount of control you exert, it really amazes me babe" Lauren admitted, thinking about her own lack of control. When she was feeding from Bo, she never wanted to stop.

"we need to shower, we smell like sex" Bo grinned. "And I will leave you alone Maybe" she amended.

The blond grumbled hopping out the bed. Bo grabbed and pushed up against the strong athletic body.

"Bo you are incorrigible" a muttered reply as the blond was pushed into the bathroom and thrown up against the wall.

"It never bothered you before"

"I could never get you pregnant before"

"We don't know that can now" came a stubborn reply, before lips clashed together.

"I'm gonna remind you of those words" came a breathless reply.

 

Tbc….

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren tries to adjust to life in a man's body while Bo tries to keep her inner succubus at bay

**Switch!**

**Chapter 3**

Bo walked with Laurence down the hallway of the Ash's compound and stole a glance at her lover. With the blonde's raging libido out of control and Bo's natural attraction to Lauren in any form, it presented quite the dilemma to keep their hands off of each other. As such, it took a little longer to make their way out of the crack shack. Fortunately, Bo was master of the quickie and she was able to solve the lack of clothes issue, when she found some of Nate's old threads that he'd left behind from when he and Kenzi were together.

As they walked to the Ash's office, Bo glanced over at the blonde and frowned. "Stop that!" Bo whispered, snatching Laurence's hand away from his groin.

"I can't help it!" came a terse response. "These pants are too short and too tight!" the blonde tried to adjust himself again.

"Lauren, for God's sake!" Bo shook her head grabbing the blonde and pushing him against the wall. "Do you want everyone looking at your cock? Because that's what's going to happen if you keep grabbing it?"

"Bo, these pants are uncomfortable, everything feels squashed!" the blonde snapped; irritated, brown eyes flashing blue.

"Do not give me blue eyes, mister!" Bo glowered, pointing her finger in a hard chest.

"Don't call me mister!" Laurence huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest, making him look suddenly very flamboyant. Bo chuckled at the sight. Lauren would be Lauren in anyone's body.

"I'm sorry." she whispered throwing her hands up in surrender. "Babe." she began reaching up to caress a cheek. "You look so gay right now." she laughed into Laurence's chest. "Tone it down or you'll have men and women after that tight ass." Bo grinned, giving Laurence's butt a little pinch.

"Bo!" the blonde blushed; grabbing her arms and pushing them away. "Please don't touch me, these pants are tight enough. I don't need an erection added to the equation." the doctor pleaded.

Bo's laughter was cut off when the Ash's door swung open. "The Ash is waiting for you." a young woman said. The secretary was blonde; in her early 20's; and dressed in a tight black, pencil skirt and blue button down shirt. As the two walked past her, they could both feel, if not see, the aura around the girl flare up. She stared hard at Laurence; her eyes scanning him appreciatively, causing waves of desire to roll off of her. The effect of which nearly bowling him over as he felt her desire pummel him. He turned to look at the secretary, eyes flashing blue but before he could react, Bo yanked him back by the arm. "Really?" she deadpanned before giving the girl a glare. "Already spoken for." she growled as she pushed her lover through the door and slammed it after them.

"Sorry." Lauren apologized… "I just ... I think I'm hungry."

"I'll teach you how to feed after we see what Hale wants, in the meantime try and keep a lid on your …", she looked down and then back into Lauren's eyes, "emotions."

"Right." a blonde head nodded.

"Bo." Hale smiled as he walked into the throne room. "Doc…" he walked up to Lauren. "Whoaaaa!" he said in a very Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure way. "Dude, I mean dudette …. What the fuck?!" he laughed as his hand clamped down on the blonde's shoulders.

"Hale this is not funny. Where is that bitch that put the whammy on Lauren?!" Bo demanded.

"I wouldn't call it 'the whammy' dear." Kellan smiled as she made her entrance. "It's nice to finally meet you Bo. I'm Kellan."

"Otherwise known as the Siren bitch that de-womanized my woman!" Bo huffed angrily. "Fix her!"

"Bo, calm down!" Hale warned. "Kellan?"

"Turn me back!" Lauren said finally finding her voice. She approached Kellan and gripped her firmly but carefully by the shoulders. "Please I want to be me again."

"You are you." Kellan said softly; her hands gently caressing the blonde's cheek and jaw. "You are the male version of yourself. Everything that makes you Lauren is still there and may I say, you are very, very handsome."

"But I want to be me - female me." Lauren said frustrated.

"That's not what you wanted when we talked. You didn't think you were good enough as you were." she gently reminded her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Bo said approaching them. She looked between the two. The blonde quickly dropped her hold on the witch.

"Nothing." came the gruff rebuff. "How long will this last?"

Bo could see the blonde was trying to avoid the subject and thought better of pressing the issue for now. "How long is she going to be like this?" Bo re-iterated.

"By the time we have the Peace Treaty Anniversary banquet." Kellan said watching the two as they interacted. The Succubus was standing very close to the tall blonde doctor, her arm draped possessively around the narrow waist. Lauren really was blind if she ever doubted this woman's feelings for her, the witch mused.

"Oh God!" the blonde pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I forgot about that! I can't go - not like this!"

"You have to go Lauren; the elders will be coming to the compound for their annual checkups all day on Friday. And you have to be there for the ceremony." Hale said quickly. "I need you."

"Hale look at her!" Bo said waving her hand over Laurence.

"You are still a doctor are you not?" Kellan asked casually. "Or did all that medical training magical disappear with your vagina?" she smiled and Bo's eyes flared dangerously.

"This is not funny. It's not a joke." Bo said dangerously low.

"And you have quite the temper." the witch sighed. "Honestly Lauren, I gave you a gift. You took it. I didn't force it on you. Granted you had no idea of what you were signing up for but life is full of surprises, especially when you deal with the Fae."

"So what I am I supposed to do?" Laurence grumbled low in his chest. "I don't even have pants that fit!"

"I was noticing that, um. That can't be good for the jewels at all." Hale frowned, looking down at the blonde's bulge. Kellan and Bo followed suit and grimaced.

"Could everyone stop look at my penis and give me some suggestions?!" the blonde bellowed. Laurence took a step back pressing fingers to his temples.

"That would be the testosterone you're feeling, from what I hear it gives you quite a head rush." The witch smiled. "I'd suggest deep cleansing breaths and maybe some sex."

Bo glared at the witch.

"Hey, its' going to be okay." Bo said softly, her hand rubbing the toned back comfortingly. "Look at me, we'll stay in the crack shack all week if you want." she whispered. "Order movies, eat bad take out….." she grinned as she was met with a soft dimpled smile. "I'm sure we'll find something to occupy the time." Bo added in hush, which Kellan picked up.

"Actually, I was hoping we could take advantage of the situation to help the Light." Hale said warily.

"How?" Laurence asked; his arms wrapped around the brunette, holding her close.

"Doc, no one recognizes you in this form. If you could maybe work with Dyson on this case for me….." Hale said quickly, seeing the frown on the blonde's and Bo's face.

"NO WAY!" Laurence grumbled. "He's a complete and utter ass!"

"Lauren come on, you could be of some real help here. No one recognizes you… Please! We don't have to tell him who you are okay? As far as he's concerned you're just another Fae passing through." Hale pleaded.

"It would give you something to do with all that pent up energy other than screwing the Succubus." Kellan smiled wirily.

"Lady you are really pushing it!" Bo made to step towards the witch but was pulled back by Laurence.

"Fine, I guess it would be good to get out." Laurence agreed. Bo stood with her arms folded defiantly.

"I don't like it." Bo grumbled.

"Bo, I can handle Dyson, I always could, and nothing's changed." Laurence said kissing her forehead.

"Fine, but we need to get you better clothes." she sighed.

"Can you get her to the Dahl later to meet up with Dyson?" Hale asked.

"Sure, after we get some pants that fit." Bo winked her lover. "Let's get out of here" she said pushing at the blonde's strong back.

"Bo, a word?" Kellan said. The witch had been sitting quietly watching and listening.

Lauren hesitated. "Be nice."

Bo leaned up on her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to still the soft lips of her lover. "Not on your life babe." She said winking at Laurence. Turning her attention to Kellan, she lifted an eyebrow as if to say what now, I don't have any more time or patience.

Kellan chuckled under her breath waiting for the throne room to be cleared out. She clasped her hands together and tilted her head slightly to the side, studying the Succubus. "I trust you can handle this delicate situation?" she asked.

Bo narrowed dark eyes at the woman. "Why did you do this to her? She was perfect the way she was." Bo snapped.

"Oh I know that but she didn't."

"And how is putting her into this body supposed to help?" Bo challenged.

"It's supposed to show her that she's still the same person regardless of what package - no pun intended - she's in." the woman smiled.

Bo stared at her disbelievingly.

"Lauren needs to know that she's just as capable in this body as her old one. That your love for her won't change regardless and that being Fae doesn't make everything easier."

"Is that why you made her an Incubus?" Bo sighed. "To show her how hard it can be? Because if it is, you can just undo it now! I don't want her to go through what I did." Bo said angrily.

"But she must." it was a simple reply.

"No! She mustn't." Bo huffed. "I don't want her to feel that hunger; to use people for their chi and then watch their lives slip away because you didn't have enough control to stop." she said emotionally. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Bo, the only way Lauren can truly see how much she means to you is if she walks in your shoes. Only then will she know without a doubt, what her love and presence in your life, means to you. She will see and believe it because she will be living it." the witch said wisely. "All you have to do is be there for her because you know what it was like when no one was there for you."

Bo stared down at her floor, remembering how hard the past 12 years had been. "Fine." she muttered and turned on her heel to leave quickly.

"Bo, one other thing." the witch called out.

"What's that?" Bo sighed, her hand on the door knob.

"I've never transformed a woman into a man before. Only vice versa - once in a while to prove a point. But this is new territory for me, so if I were you I'd be careful" she said slowly.

Bo turned to look at the woman carefully. "Vague much?"

"What I mean to say is, Lauren is an Incubus and they are extremely fertile creatures. I'm not sure as a Succubus, how your reproduction system varies from females, so you may have nothing to worry about. In human terms you are an adult but as Fae, you are very young and therefore may not be anywhere near your reproduction cycle, so getting pregnant may not be an issue for you right now." the woman smiled coyly.

Bo swallowed hard. "I've never had any problems like that before. Dyson and I had plenty of…the point is I never had an issue."

"True but how many Incubi have you slept with?" Kellan grinned. "They are infinitely more potent than a wolf or has the horse already left the barn?" she said ruefully.

"Whatever!" Bo said dismissively, "I can take care of myself."

"My, we are very possessive of the doctor! But I wasn't just saying this for your benefit. Lauren will have to learn to feed to survive and to do so properly so that she doesn't kill someone. She might even have sex with *gasp* someone who isn't you." The witch teased her, eyes sparkling with mirth at Bo's sour demeanor. "Not to be crass, but if she cums inside of a woman the odds of impregnation is extremely high – almost 90% success rate if the women is ovulating. Unfortunately, human women usually don't make it through childbirth as Succubus and Incubus children are very 'difficult' on their systems. So, if you don't want that guilt for her or for you, get her to wear a condom. Now if YOU want to take chances by all means, enjoy yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." the woman said seriously.

"Would I have trouble delivering a baby…our baby…if we…if I was…?" Bo stammered.

"No. You would be fine dear." The witch studied her. "Is that what you want? Lauren's baby?"

"I… no! I mean…. yes…I mean…. that's not what I meant." Bo said shaking her head. "I'm not trying to trap anyone here!" she said defensively.

"Sweetheart, relax" the woman said kindly. "That was not what I was trying to imply. But I think you might want to discuss it with the doctor. Just so you both know what you're doing."

"You're right." Bo said quietly. "Good bye." she said quickly pushing through the door. She stood on the other side of the door and swallowed hard. From now on, protection, no matter how much she hated the idea of using them with Lauren. She didn't want to bring a child into an unstable situation. It wouldn't be fair to her, the baby or Lauren.

"Is everything ok babe?"

Bo looked up at Lauren in her male form, staring at her with the same soft brown eyes full of concern. She walked over and took the soft large hand into hers. "Yeah things are ok." she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! Let's go shopping and get you something to eat." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Bo-bolicious, there you are" Kenzi waved at her friend as she approached down the hall.

Bo grimaced. "Shit…Hey Kenzi" she called back. She could feel Lauren fidgeting. "Just relax and be gay" Bo whispered.

"Cuz that's just so easy to do" the blond hissed back.

"Lauren you already are" Bo smiled through clenched teeth.

"For women! I don't know how be man gay!" The blond glowered at the brunette.

"Well hellooo there doctor hot pants brother" Kenzi grinned staring him down.

"Uh hi" Laurence swallowed hard. The hunger was biting at his insides, it was an complete effort to keep his eyes from flashing blue.

"What brings you to my honey boo boo's abode?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the couple as Hale appeared.

"Hey lil mama" He smiled wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist. He glanced over her shoulder to Bo and the tall blond, his eyes asking a question. Bo subtly shook her head no with the answer.

"Hey babe, I supposed you met Lauren's brother, Laurence right? Almost like twins, did you know the doc was out of town?" she looked up at Hale.

"Well I" he stammered kissing her cheek.

"Or that she had a Acrombie and Fitch model for a brother, hell! That she  **had**  a brother. Boy that woman is full of secrets" she fixated her words to Bo.

The succubus sighed shaking her silently at her friend. "Kenzi are you here to see Hale or" Bo left it at that.

"No, I'm here to get you Bo, Trick sent this. He thinks he has information on your mom" she said seriously. Kenzi offered her the scrap of paper with an address on it. "A friend of his spotted her, he wants you to go check it out"

Bo startled with the news. "What?"

"Yup, that's right" Kenzi replied.

Bo turned to Laurence. He cupped her face with surprising gentleness. "It's alright this is takes priority. We can go shopping later" he said gently.

"But you need to get new threads pronto" Bo disagreed though her mind was already on her mother.

"I can go alone, if you don't need me to come with you" The blond offered, taking the brunette into his arms.

"No, I can, I need to do this alone…for now" she sighed relaxing into the comforting touch.

"I can take you" Kenzi offered with a smile. "Because really, Yeah, you so are not a Nate…You need your own identity." She replied sizing him up in the too short clothing. "You look like a refugee"

"That's alright!" Bo interjected quickly her hand raised in protest.

"Bo for god sakes, what do you think I'm gonna do to the poor guy. Do what you have to do and we'll meet you in an hour or so" Kenzi said reaching out and pulling the blond towards her.

"No really" Bo insisted too sweetly and yanked the blond back by his other hand.

"You know what!" Laurence said raising his voice. "I really can do it myself."

"Don't you need to  **eat**?" Bo said pointedly.

"I can wait" the blond growled though clenched teeth, jaw set.

"No you can't" Bo mimicked him in tone. "You will be that much hungrier later" she replied matching him with her own stubbornness.

"Hello!" Kenzi released the hold she had on the blonds hand and stepped in front of her friend. "I can feed Blondie no prob"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Bo snarled with a huff.

Kenzi stepped back. "What the fuck is your problem today. Are you on your period" her friend snapped back.

Bo closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry ok Kenz. I just don't want to put you out" she explained her face looking pained.

"I don't know Bo, you've been acting like I wore you panties and put them back in your panty drawer" The Goth quipped.

"I know, I swear I'm sorry. I'm just testy with Lauren gone" Bo sighed placing her hands on small shoulders and giving an apologetic squeeze. And it was the truth. She was missing her girlfriend in her actual body and the situation was proving to be very stressful. Add to the fact that there was a real chance she was already pregnant and the succubus was two steps from snapping someone's head off.

"Bo just go ok, Kenzi and I will be fine" Laurence said bravely though he wasn't sure he believed that. He was truly on the way to starvation. But he felt he could hold off for a quick shopping spree.

Bo rubbed at her temples. "Fine but make it quick and afterwards we can grab something to eat" she said lifting an eyebrow. She moved closer to the blond and pulled him aside. They turned their bodies away from the group and spoke in soft tones. "Lauren if you get too hungry, grab someone that isn't Kenzi and count to 10 while you feed, can you do that?" she asked nervously.

"I think so but really Bo, I can wait till I meet you at the Dahl" He said lowly, his voice a deep timbre.

"If you can't and you're afraid you won't be able to stop, just run away" Bo said emphatically. "Just come straight to the Dahl and tell Trick everything ok. He will help you" she said quickly wishing she could kiss the blond right then and there and give him some of her chi, but that might blow their cover.

"Ok that's settled! Let's go" Kenzi beamed. She gave Hale a kiss on the cheek and practically bounced down the hall dragging Laurence behind her.

"Is she gonna be ok with the doc" Hale said warily.

"Don't you mean is Lauren going to be ok with Kenzi" Bo grumbled. I'm not sure she can control her power of suggestion right now. You can have someone tail them just in case". Bo offered an solution knowing it would make them both feel better. " I gotta go Hale"

"Yah, ok" Hale stared after his girlfriend his eyes pensive.

TBC…Kenzi gives Laurence a new look - Dyson and Laurence meet - Bo and Lauren have a talk over dinner.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren as laurence has a difficult time controlling the incubus inside

**Switch!**

**Chapter-4**

Kenzi grabbed Laurence by the hand and dragged him through aisle after aisle of what Kenzi called "vintage" clothing. She found the closest super mall, which to Laurence, was pure torture; but to Kenzi, it was heaven, to the point that she was almost skipping through the stores well, she wanted to skip as she absolutely loved shopping, but to keep her image intact, she settled for doing a cool strut instead.

Two hours and five stores later, Laurence was literally exhausted from the energy-sucking experience that he called 'shopping with a woman as eccentric as Kenzi'. She wanted leather everything: pants, jackets, vests and what not. Laurence put his foot down when it came to the vest. The last thing he wanted was to look like Dyson! Laurence sighed inwardly; this was getting to be too much.

It was one thing to shop for herself as a woman; it was a whole other matter shopping as a man, especially when she'd been a man for all of 24 hours and counting. Laurence was still trying to get his head around the physical changes in his body. Then there was the mental aspect of this situation: Lauren thought of herself as a woman. She thought in terms of Lauren, yet everything out her mouth felt foreign and sounded foreign. And add to that, the continuous, on an infinite loop, ever present need to feed that was gnawing in the back of her head. She was ready for a room with white walls.

"You know you look like Dr. Freeze when you do that?" Kenzi said off-handedly as she picked through a rack of leather pants.

Laurence scowled at her, feeling defensive. "Her name is Lauren." he muttered under his breath. Kenzi turned to look at the tall blonde. He was giving her a distinct flavor of pissed off; his eyes snapping dangerously.

She held her hands up quickly, dropping the hanger with the pair of leather pants on it. "Ok Ok, my bad. Try this on." she picked up the pants and pushed them at him.

Taking a step back, Laurence relaxed his rigid posture but continued to eye the brunette warily. "I'm not wearing that!" he pointed distastefully to the offending item.

"What? Too good for a little pl-leather?" Kenzi lifted an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll get the real ones. It's your money we're using after all."

When he said nothing but stood grimacing at her, she added. "Come on, every bad ass wears leather. You can't just wear khakis and baggy jeans all day. Not that you didn't look damn good in them." she said lecherously. "You'll be the talk of the town." She pushed him into a nearby dressing room and shut the door behind them.

"If I was attending a bondage party, probably. I am not wearing that." he said again holding her gaze.

"Shitballs man, that ass deserves to be in LEATHER!" Kenzi said pushing the pants into his chest. "Grow a pair and put them on."

"I am not wearing that ... shit!" Laurence huffed folding his arms over his broad chest.

"You will or I will make a scene." Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows as she dug in her back pocket and produced a multi-colored lollipop.

"A scene?" Laurence scoffed his face a mask of indifference. He dropped the pants on the floor of the small dressing room. "If you want to engage in adolescent behavior, be my guest. I don't know why I'm surprised." He grimaced as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

Kenzi narrowed her cool blue eyes at the man thinking he was more like his sister than he realized. "You are going to regret those famous last words." Kenzi said with a pop of her lips, pulling the lollipop from her mouth.

They stood in the small space - hazel eyes staring down into cool blue grey eyes; Laurence's demeanor screaming "I don't care". Kenzi let her eyes greedily follow the form of his body. She inhaled just subtly enough to be noticed; her eyes stopping at the six pack of abs that disappeared at the waist of some very incredibly tight pants.

"Did you ever see the movie 'When Harry met Sally'?" Kenzi smiled broadly, her slender hands rubbing together in mock wickedness.

"Wha- Oh, no!" Laurence said eyes wide, his eyebrows disappearing up under a tuff of blonde hair.

What happened next would horrify and haunt Lauren for the rest of her life, she just knew it. Kenzi leaned her back against the locked door of the dressing room. She gave the blonde a wink before tilting her head back and…"Oh GOD! Ohhhh Fuckkkk. Yea baby!" she produced a faux orgasm moan that even Jenna Jamison herself, would have cried tears of pride over.

"Stop it now!" Laurence was up grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Oh, that's it baby!" Kenzi jumped into his arms, causing him to fall back into the wall with a loud thud. She buried her face into his neck and bit down hard.

"HEY! OWWW" He bellowed …"Damnit Kenzi!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oh God yes! Oh yea, that's it! Harder bitch!" Kenzi moaned, her head thrown back and her face a comical mask of delight.

 _"EXCUSE ME, what is going on in there? Open this door immediately!" a woman hissed from outside_.

"I bet you're wishing you put those pants on now." Kenzi teased the blonde who was still holding her slight frame against his.

Laurence froze; his hazel eyes in a panic. "What are we gonna do now! This is your fault!" he whispered angrily.

" _Open this door now! I'm calling security!"_

"No, don't do that!" Laurence quickly dropped the brunette unceremoniously on her ass as he snatched open the door; accidently tearing it from its hinges. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath.

" _What the… Security!" the woman yelled and ran off._

"No ma'am, wait please! Laurence pushed after her; navigating through and around narrow aisles of clothing. He paused suddenly as he ran by a full length mirror that was attached to the wall - he was in nothing but jeans. "SHIT!".

Kenzi now recovered, rushed past him in a blur and grabbed him by the hand, nearly yanking his arm out of the socket. She then proceeded to quickly drag him through the store and out the doors with the alarms and security blaring after them.

**An hour later**

"Oh stop pouting! You never stole anything?" she quipped as they perused the latest store they'd dropped in.

"No, I didn't live the life a thief, sorry" Laurence sulked. "Nor have I been accused of having sex in public." he growled.

"Hmmm, you should really live a little then." Kenzi quipped. "You're too hot not to have fucked some poor guy silly in an alley somewhere. Are all you Lewis' so damn frigid?"

"WE ARE NOT FRIGID!" Laurence roared.

"Alright, alright." Kenzi chuckled.

"Can we please finish up so we can get back to Bo." He said desperately as they continued to argue over clothing. Laurence ended up with a couple of hoodies; some tailored shirts and pants sets; new sneakers and dress shoes; a brand new watch; and five button down shirts of all colors except for the bright pink Kenzi had insisted was really 'Salmon'.

"It's called being Metrosexual." Kenzi had chided him. "I thought all you guys were into that now?" she huffed. "Can we get some service here?!" she shouted as a young man in a black, non-descript suit quickly appeared. He eyed the blonde with interest and Laurence shivered from the sexual desire pummeling his senses. He took a steadying breath, willing the Incubus in him to calm down. "Kenzi, I'm done." he said gruffly.

"You can't leave yet sir, you have yet to be fitted properly." the man said in a quick response; his eyes hidden.

Kenzi stood behind him, her face the picture of mockery. "He wants to "fit" you, cus clearly you need it." she snickered as Laurence shifted uncomfortably in his still too tight pants that made his penis bulge against the fabric. Again, he was hit with wave upon wave of desire from the young man.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he muttered, running a hand through blonde hair.

"Honestly sir, you could wear the pants out of the store if you like - if that would be more comfortable?" the young man said in a whispered voice, his head down. "I would only take your measurement and come right back with a few more choices."

"Yea let him do his job, Larry." Kenzi pushed, her eyes laughing.

"Fine." the doctor exhaled as he was lead to the nearest changing room. Kenzi pushed past the flustered man and shut the door in his face after taking the blue jeans with her.

"That was rude." Laurence said leaning against the nearest wall that wasn't covered in a mirror.

"He wants you; he lurvees you" she teased.

"I highly doubt that." the blonde sighed, peeling his shirt off. "Give it." he motioned to the ribbed, dark blue undershirt that the Goth had in her hands.

Kenzi watched as he put it on over his impressive upper body, her eyes drifting over toned shoulders and arms. "Laurence Lewis - bench pressing has been good to you." she muttered under her breath.

Laurence couldn't help but blush…"I don't work out."

"Box?"

"Uh no, I'm not really the physical type." Laurence faltered as his hands popped open the button of Nate's small pants. "Do you mind?" he said trying hard to tamper down the hunger in his gut.

"No. Please do." Kenzi grinned leaning on the door.

"No really, could you?" Laurence motioned for Kenzi to go out the door.

"Shy are we? Didn't look like you had anything to be shy about yesterday." she chuckled. "Your virtue is safe with me, I know you love the fellas." she sighed almost sadly.

"The what? Oh that." Laurence grimaced. "Look, trust me when I say in a few days you'll really wish that you had left."

"I'm not afraid of a little sausage my friend." Kenzi said not budging.

Laurence was frustrated now. "I don t have any underwear on okay!" he snapped, a pink blush rising on his cheek.

"Oh really now?" Kenzi perked up.

"Kenzi, can you please just- "Laurence bit out. The younger woman opened the door suddenly, "Hey Alfred! We're gonna need some underwear in here too!" she bellowed and Laurence thought he would die of embarrassment.

"Thank you." the blonde said dryly.

"I'm gonna need you to drop 'em." Kenzi said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" the doctor exclaimed.

"Drop. Your. Pants." Kenzi said in slow syllables.

"No!" the blond said quickly and firmly.

"You want young Alfred out there checking out the goods?" she teased him, watching as the blonde's posture shrunk uncomfortably. "I'm sure he'd love to 'measure' you."

Lauren shifted on the balls of his feet uncertainly. This whole body swapping thing was just getting way out of hand. He was starving, horny and dying to be a woman again. He stared at Kenzi and truly wanted to wring the woman's neck and declare his true identity. Without another word, he pulled the jeans down and quickly stepped out of them. He stood his full height and stared down at her with slight mirth and a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "Satisfied?"

"No, but God I bet I would be!" Kenzi mumbled nibbling on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Laurence couldn't help but roll his eyes upward in the trademark Lauren fashion, ignoring the wide eyed brunette. Kenzi turned and stuck her head out the door just as "young Alfred" arrived with more jeans and shirts and a few pairs of underwear.

"You should wear a bell." she snarked as he stared dumbfounded at the naked blonde.

"I think I'll take that." Laurence said deciding it was too late be modest now. He reached over Kenzi's shoulder and took the packages from the young man. His hunger was growing restless and in a clear moment, he made a decision. "Kenzi out, Alfred in!" he said pushing the girl lightly out the door and yanking the young man in; shutting and locking it quickly.

"Sure, I don't mind being the look out while you obviously get some!" she pouted.

The young man looked like a deer caught in headlights and Laurence found that very arousing, which was strange because the man himself did nothing for him. The scientist in him decided it must be the sexual chi calling out to his inner Incubus. The inner Lauren would have preferred the nice little blonde manager for a 'snack' but at this point she had to bite down the distaste and let primal instincts take over.

"This isn't gonna hurt, I hope." he said softly.

Laurence grabbed "Alfred" by the collar, pulling him close to his naked body. His body was humming with need and anticipation and as he placed his large but soft hands gently on the young man's face he pulsed him. Young "Alfred" swooned into his body and Laurence took a chance and grazed his mouth around his chin. Instantly he felt himself recoil at the light stubbly hair and pulled back, his desire waning quickly. Nope, even in a male body he still was not attracted to men. Thank God for small blessings he thought. He continued to pulse the younger man and he felt the clerk's erection grow in his fitted pants as he brushed up against Laurence's thigh. The young clerk suddenly dropped to his knees and surprised the blonde when he took Laurence's full length into his mouth.

Laurence / Lauren just about died and came on the spot! When Bo had pleasured him this way he knew he was done in because it was hard to think clearly when one was on the receiving end of oral sex. While inner Lauren had absolutely no need for men in any form, she couldn't argue the fact that oral sex was good. No, rephrase that - so fucking good! That even apparently a man couldn't fuck it up on another man. Lawrence threw his head back, his hands digging into light brown hair. He didn't even try to not push himself against the young man's face; he could feel the power coursing through his veins begging for release, begging to feed.

Young Alfred was currently deep throating his erection, dragging his teeth over the tender flesh and sucking hard on the head before he plunged his penis back down his throat.

"SHIT!" the doctor gasped, yanking brown hair hard. He bucked his hips hard and fast until black spots appeared behind his eyes and he swore he would pass out as the orgasm roiled in the pit of his stomach and exploded into this guy's mouth. "Fuck!" he said wearily before pulling the man up to stand in front of him. The blonde was breathing heavily through his nose as he stared at the young man, feeling guilty as hell at the blank look he received. Suddenly Lauren felt very dirty. This guy didn't stand a chance against him and his powers - he would have done anything he told him to do. He wondered if this was how Bo felt? All this time Lauren had been jealous and hurt over the Succubus' need to feed elsewhere; now she knew that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

But he was so hungry - even more so after being 'serviced' by the young clerk. So he pushed away his feelings of guilt for betraying Bo and instead he held Alfred just away from his lips as the young man whimpered with disappointment. "Sorry no kissing." Laurence said before just placing his mouth a few millimeters from the young man and he began to feed.

Laurence found himself drowning in the taste of this young man. It was like gorging on chocolate to the point that you should be sick to your stomach, but without getting sick. Suddenly, the blonde realized that there was nothing left to taste and when he looked down, he found young Alfred unconscious.

"Oh shit!" Laurence gasped as the man crumpled to the floor. "God!"

"Everything ok in there?" Kenzi called as Laurence stared at the body on the floor. Now he was murderer, it was all his fault and why? Because he couldn't control himself.

"Lawrence?"

"Call Bo, Kenzi, Call Bo now!" he said in a strained voice, resting his head against the door.

Tbc…


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can be very ugly sometimes.

**Switch!-chapter 5**

* * *

 

Laurence quickly yanked his pants up and buckled it. He bent down over the fallen Alfred and frantically checked for a pulse. It was there but faint. His medical instincts kicked in, forcing him to calm down and take action instead of panicking. Laurence was about to perform chest compressions when an idea came to him. He gently lifted the young man's head and brought his lips just inches away from his own. Praying to whatever Gods were out there, he tried to reverse the flow of chi back into the unconscious man.

The stream of red was weak but it seemed to do the job as the younger man began to cough and sputter. Relieved, Lawrence moved back to give the young man some air and pressed his back against the door just as Kenzi began to bang harder. "Sorry." he stammered as he threw the door open, yanked the startled woman by the arm and hurriedly dragged her out of the store.

In his haste to get the hell out of dodge, he had hauled both their respective asses down a whole street block in no time flat, to where they parked the car. It was there that Kenzi dug her heels in and used all her strength to stop the frantic forward momentum of the blonde that was yanking on her arm. "Enough!" she shouted. It took a few seconds to realize what Kenzi was saying and when Laurence noticed that they were by their car, he stopped and released her.

"Just stop already, geez!" the smaller woman groaned taking the time to rub the aching spot on her arm where the blonde had a death grip. She bent over resting her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. "What happened in there?"

Laurence leaned against the Light Fae standard Corolla they'd driven in. His eyes wildly scanned the street looking for anyone who might be chasing after them. "I- he fell out." he said lamely, raking a distracted hand through his blonde, mussed hair.

"Then why do you look like a ghost?" Kenzi challenged as she stepped forward to him. "Dude, you're as white as flour."

Laurence groaned and turned quickly pressing his hands flat on the trunk of the car. The dull ache of hunger was making his head throb and his stomach churn sickly. He could feel his eyes flashing with need and power. It would be so easy to take the little human and just…just…"Did you call Bo?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah about that. I tried but she wasn't answering her phone, so I left a message." Kenzi said as her eyes searched the area quickly, landing on a familiar car as it approached. She waved it over. "I did one better." she said as the blonde's head snapped up to take a side long glance at her.

"Better than Bo? I need her!" it was a growl of menace.

The car door opened and the tall, curly haired wolf stepped out, eyeing the twosome with a worried look. His eyes fell on Laurence and his lips immediately curled into a menacing scowl. "Get away from him Kenzi! He's fae!" He said as he pulled her back behind his hulking form in just two long strides.

Laurence stood tall; his eyes threatening as it turned a solid, electrified blue. "Always running to the rescue…like a good dog." he said as his eyes slowly engaged Dyson's; his body clearly ready for a fight. Dyson's eyes flared orange; his teeth bared.

"Whoa settle down there boys!" Kenzi said from behind Dyson, trying unsuccessfully to push past the outstretched arm that was holding her back. "You got it all wrong wolf man. He's Lauren's brother." she said emphatically, smacking him on a muscled shoulder.

"He's not right Kenzi. I don't know what story he's selling but I can smell him" Dyson growled under his breath.

"Maybe you're smelling your own ass." Laurence said evenly, his fist clenching. "I'm leaving here now."

"The hell you are!"

"You're not stopping me"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Dyson, NO!" Kenzi shouted as Dyson pushed her back and onto the concrete sidewalk. She watched as the wolf lunged at the blonde. They tumbled into a nearby alley where she heard the sound of crashing.

**Moments Later**

* * *

 

"Whatever you are, you're no match for me" Dyson growled as his fists mercilessly pummeled Laurence's sides, stomach and face. Lauren had never been in a fight in her life. True her father had insisted that she learn Kung Fu when she was younger and she did engage in kick boxing but in her opinion, there was never a need to react with violence; plus it was also different with women. The occasional slap or push was about as physical as she had ever gotten. However, life as she knew it was so different now and trying to defend herself by slapping or pushing Dyson would be like the equivalent of a gnat trying to knee him in the groin (if gnats had knees). Lauren's thoughts of defense were quickly brought back to reality as she found herself being physically introduced to the hard, unforgiving brick wall of a dilapidated building. She felt her shirt rip and sharp, broken pieces of brick tore into her skin everywhere. She knew that now was not the time for open lines of communication. And as Dyson continued his assault on her body, she felt her anger growing inside her and instead of holding it in, she allowed it to flow through her; to guide her; so that she could defend herself.

Dyson was caught off guard by a short right hook that connected with his jaw, jarring it so badly he feared a fracture. This was quickly followed by a knee to his ribs and a powerful front kick to his midsection that sent him flying back into a dumpster.

Gathering himself, Dyson stared at the blonde that was charging towards him. The man's face was bloodied and bruised and contorted with anger. The shifter readied himself; his hands flat on the ground; his knees bent, ready to spring. He waited a split second before he pounced, the timing of which matched Laurence's as he also lunged forward; the impact from their collision creating a loud, cracking sound.

Laurence was nearly 6 foot 2 in his body but only weight 220 pounds of lean athletic muscle. Dyson was an inch taller, had more muscle mass and had many, many years of hard training to kill and maim. Using the momentum against him, Dyson lifted the younger fae off his legs and slammed his back into the ground with such force that Laurence's head smacked against the concrete leaving him concussed and dazed. The blonde barely felt the onslaught of blows to his body except for the breaking of bones. Dyson spun his body on top of the blonde's who instinctively rolled to his stomach to block his body from continued assault. When Laurence tried to push up off the ground, Dyson grabbed his right arm twisting it back painfully and pressed his knee into the space where the arm socket and bone connected.

The sickening crack that filled Laurence's ear and the pain that exploded behind his eyes nearly caused him to pass out. He slumped to the ground, his face in a puddle, bloodied and bruised. Survival instincts suddenly overwhelmed the doctor as the Incubus came roaring to life. Dyson turned him over thinking the fight had been won, yet wanting to get a few last blows in. For some reason he felt an inherent hatred for this man. His inner wolf wanted nothing less than total domination. Laurence used Lauren's martial arts training to block the blows as much as possible and then used Dyson's own force to send him flying over him into the brick wall. Staggering to his feet Laurence breathed heavily through his mouth. His flashing blue eyes standing out against his blood covered face and he gave into all the hatred and rage he felt for all things fae - everything that Dyson represented - arrogance; cruelty; the belief that humans were inferior; the need to always put Lauren in 'her' place; and more importantly, his need to take the one thing in her life Lauren couldn't live without - Bo. With renewed power, the blonde strode over and began to kick the shit out the wolf. Large size 15 boots rained down on the wolf's face, back and sides. The doctor staggered and swayed with effort to stay standing and conscious. His shoulder was dislocated and he was sure he had a labial tear if the pain and lack of mobility was any indicator.

Laurence turned Dyson's broken body over, causing considerable pain and effort to his back. He knelt over Dyson and the thought of draining the wolf quickly passed through his mind; but the thought sickened the doctor within; besides he was not worthy of the effort. Instead Laurence used his good hand to grab a fist full of hair and repeatedly banged the wolf's head against the ground.

Moments before

Bo's car came screeching to a halt in front of Dyson's cruiser. She jumped out the car leaving the door wide open, the car barely coming to complete stop. "Where is she?!" she shouted to Kenzi who was lying on the ground.

"She?"

Bo shook her head quickly almost dismissively. "He, him. Laurence!"

"He…I…I don't what happened Bo! The freaking sales clerk went into the changing room with Acrombie over there and the next thing I know, we're hauling ass out the store! The guy was barely conscious!"

"Fuck! Yes yes yes…where the hell is Lauren…Laurence Kenzi?!" Bo shouted looking around frantically until she heard a loud crashing sound from nearby.

"I called Dyson and then all hell broke loose" Kenzi said helplessly.

"Dyson?!" Bo's gasped dreadfully. "Shit!" she ran towards the sounds of scuffling and muted shouts. Her feet came to screeching halt at the destruction and carnage she found in the alley. The dumpsters were over turned and dented. The brick walls of the nearby buildings were broken and crumbling down with debris. And her Lauren - her Lauren was kneeling over Dyson bludgeoning his head into the grimy concrete. The wolf looked barely alive.

"Lauren stop!" she shouted as she ran toward the two. She tried to pull the tall blonde off Dyson but was only pushed back. Bo scrambled to her feet and using all her power she placed her hands on the back on Lauren's neck and sent a strong pulse through. "Let go!" she said, her voice was seductive.

Laurence felt the need to let go of his anger; his insides which were boiling, was now reduced to a low simmer. The doctor's grip on the wolf loosened and as Bo pulled Laurence back, he landed on his butt.

Kenzi stood ramrod straight as she ran into the alley; her eyes terrified as she took in the scene. "What the fuck?! Are you an animal?!" she shouted at the blonde as she ran to Dyson's side.

Laurence backed up on his haunches; his head lolling back against the brick wall. The danger past, he felt his true nature begin to return from unconsciousness. Lauren was horrified at what she saw - the damage she'd caused. Bo held Dyson in her arms as Kenzi stroked his cheek, whispering into his ear.

Bo looked at her lover with overwhelmed eyes. She didn't recognize the person in front of her. She didn't see her Lauren; she only saw a predator, blood streaked and wounded; his aura was black and pulsing around him and her eyes momentarily flashed blue in defense.

"What have you done! I told you to run away" Bo said angrily. "Jesus!"

"I tried but he wouldn't let me leave!"

"How could you do this?!" Bo said incredibly. The Succubus couldn't understand the wrath and anger radiating off her lover. The face before her was contorted into a mask of rage that she'd never witnessed before except when she herself had lost control of her powers after the Garuda. A wave of guilt rushed over Bo - this was proof positive that she was a monster. If someone like Lauren couldn't keep control of herself in this form, there was no hope for her.

"Me?! How is this my fault? He started it!" the blonde shouted red faced, and winced from the effort.

Lauren's words drew Bo from her own dark thoughts. She instinctively went on the defensive. "What are you? A child? I thought you were a doctor?"

"He pulled me into this alley and attacked me! I was just defending myself." The blonde growled through clenched teeth; pain rippled through her body.

"It didn't look like you needed defending from what I saw." Bo said, shaking her head to clear her troubled thoughts; feeling the blood of the shifter over her fingers.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Lauren exploded, her eyes challenging the Succubus.

"He was unconscious and you were bashing his head against the ground repeatedly!" Bo shouted back, taken off guard by the pure hatred she was seeing in those hazel eyes she used to get lost in.

"Would you rather that I just stood there for him to beat me to death? Would that make you feel better? Maybe if I had, you'd be comforting me now." Lauren said in a strangled voice, unable to believe that Bo was treating her like this.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually being jealous at a time like this?!" Bo shifted trying to carefully lie the wolf down. She didn't even know why she was picking a fight with her lover at this moment. Clearly the doctor was out of control and it was scaring her, thus the outburst. She knew she should be trying to calm her down and reassure her just like her 'Lauren' would be doing right now if the positions were reversed. But instead, she was defending Dyson who she knew was a jealous bastard and probably had something to do with the ass whooping he'd received. "Lauren-", Bo breathed out, trying to diffuse the situation but was cut off by her lover's cold, deflated voice.

"Yes Bo, because this is all about you. Do you not see me before you broken and bleeding?! I have cuts and lacerations all over my face and body and I'm covered in my own blood; one eye is swollen shut; I have a concussion and numerous cracked ribs; and my right arm is either broken or dislocated and you still haven't even asked me if I was okay."

"Laur..." Bo began miserably, feeling sufficiently guilty and disappointed in herself. It was just that the sight of her 'Lauren' in this state only served to remind her of how she herself must have and continues to, appear to others - a monster to humans; someone incapable of being more than just an animal. In retrospect she could have cared less about Dyson, it was more about her insecurities of her Succubus nature and not being good enough for someone like Lauren that was driving her reaction. How could Lauren love a monster like her now that she was experiencing the beast first hand? Why would Lauren ever want to share her life with someone like her?

"DON'T! You never believe me! I had to beg for your forgiveness and had to repeatedly endure your silent treatment and harsh words when I tried to protect you. You wouldn't even listen to me or believe what I had to say then. Did Dyson get the same treatment when he lied to you? No, he didn't! I don't know why I expected things would be different now." Lauren back up slowly, shaking away angry tears.

"What happened then has no bearing on what's happening now! And..." Bo said weakly. Everything was out control now. She could see her 'Lauren' slipping further and further away and she had no one but herself to blame.

"It has everything to do with now! If you believed in me, believed in us, you wouldn't naturally assume that I would just attack Dyson and that it would be unprovoked! You would listen to me and you wouldn't look at me like that!" the blonde accused.

"Like what?" Bo said bewildered. She'd been so wrapped up in her internal thoughts that she forgot that" Lauren" could read her like a book.

"With disdain! I can see it in your eyes Bo. You are looking at me as if I'm some kind of monster." Lauren swayed back against the wall, as she blinked away tears.

"Jesus! I'm trying to understand what happened here. The Lauren I know would never do something like this!" Bo tried again. And she was, she was trying to understand. It had to be the monster in her lover that led to this. Her Lauren would never be this vicious.

"You are such a hypocrite!" she grated out spitefully, surprising even herself at the laced bitterness in every word.

"What?!" she gasped and it was the first time she could see her 'Lauren'. But it didn't ease her apprehension - it only intensified the ache in her heart. Lauren looked completely shattered and Bo could see the hurt and betrayal etched on her face.

"You heard me! How long have you been telling me that I'm no one's slave; that the fae don't own me... How many times have you been angry at me for not standing up for myself because of my status with the Light Fae? Now that I have; now that I decided to not be a fucking fae door mat and I finally fight for myself so that I could live - you loathe me for it?! Or is it because it was with Dyson that I chose to stand up to? You would rather that it were me unconscious or dead on the ground instead of Dyson?" she said in an anguished yet resigned voice.

Bo looked at the blonde with wounded eyes, but before she could reply, Lauren put up her hand interrupting her. In a calm tone devoid of emotion, the doctor said, "I should thank Kellan. This whole 'experiment' was to make me learn about myself - about us. It just didn't go the way I expected but I did learn something. I learned that it doesn't matter if I were male or female; human or fae; it's not me that you believe in or want. It's Dyson. It's always been Dyson. I was just a fool to think that I could be what you wanted. I doubted myself - I thought that I would never be enough for you. But I see now that it was never about that as I was never in the picture. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. Now I see things clearly. At least now I can reclaim my self-worth." she finished, her head bowed and voice barely more than a whisper.

"What the hell are you both talking about?! He's a fucking animal Bo! Just look at what he did to Dyson!" Kenzi spat angrily.

"Well I guess that says it all." Laurence said brokenly, hazel eyes tormented and full of hurt. "Stay here and take care of your mate." he said calmly as he painfully pushed himself away from the group.

"Lauren wait!" Bo called after the blonde. She shuffled to move Dyson into Kenzi's arms. She had been stunned into utter silence while Lauren tore into her for issues in the past and present. But as she watched the blonde disappear from sight, she felt the loss of her lover in a way far more than just the physical.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kenzi demanded as Dyson started to stir. "Dyson needs you!"

"After her!" Bo shouted back angry tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to reject the blonde. Never. "Lauren needs me, I… God! What's wrong with me?!"

"What?...Dyson just got his ass kicked and all you can talk about is the frigid Queen?!" she shouted back.

Without any warning, Kenzi was yanked by her collar; torn away from the wolf and pressed into the building wall. She stared into pale electrified blue eyes. "Bo." she gasped out; her throat tightening under the cool fingers wrapped around it.

"THAT WAS LAUREN AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Bo panted to keep the darkness at bay. "She's my everything Kenzi, you don't have to like it but you damn better respect it if you want our friendship to survive." Bo whispered as her fingers released the petite woman. She turned and ran after the blonde but only saw the back of the Corolla peeling off down the street. "SHIT!" she swore, kicking the air.

* * *

 

**Hours later**

Laurence finally stopped the Corolla in a darkened alley on the outskirts of town. He had barely registered the setting sun since he and Dyson had their confrontation but now with his anger spent, all that the doctor felt was an ache that threatened to rip him to shreds. "I want my body back!" the blonde screamed in frustration, tears falling slowly down his blood stained cheeks.

Laurence reclined the seat back and was thankful for the darkness that was now blanketing the street and the tinted windows of the car. He groaned as he laid back slowly, his eyes fluttering shut. His inner self speaking to him… How could I be so stupid? Bo never loved me; she obviously could never love me - not when it was always him. The anguish of that thought choked the breath from the doctor as more tears fell furiously. She felt like an idiot in this body crying like a little girl who had her heart ripped out. Yet that was exactly what was happening. The stress of the body swapping; of her inner insecurities exposed and now the confirmation of her long held fears was just too overwhelming. Add into the equation, her life threatening injuries and her need to feed, the doctor was at her wits end.

Laurence watched as the Dark Fae entered the abandoned building which was the site of a rave. He'd known about it because of an investigation into Fae drugs that took place just a month ago. Here he could find plenty of Fae and humans to feed from, too bad he looked like he'd just left the streets of Juarez. It couldn't be helped the blonde surmised, as he painfully pushed himself up; resisting the urge to just lie back and sleep. That would be no good. Laurence pushed the car door open and staggered out. He went to the trunk and winced from the pain caused from lifting it open. He rifled through the bags of clothes he'd bought with Kenzi and grabbed a brown leather jacket. He carefully pushed his good arm through the sleeve and let the jacket cover his injured shoulder. That would have to do for now. He turned and bit back the wave of nausea as he gingerly moved towards the building. It was time to feed.

* * *

 

T **he Clubhouse**

Kenzi had never seen her best friend like this. Bo had explained the whole Lauren/Laurence situation and the smaller woman was still trying to wrap her head around it. One thing she did recognize was that Bo was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Dyson had been transported to the Light Fae Compound to be taken care of by the doctors there. Hale had security out looking for the blond and the ladies themselves had checked everywhere from the Dal to the nearby clubs and yet no Lauren.

"We're gonna find him-her…Shit! Them!" Kenzi frowned, patting Bo's back. The brunette sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Bo please it was just a fight. Couples have fights all the time. She'll… he'll …fuck! The Doc will come back and you two will make up and succubang it out." Kenzi tried again.

It didn't work. The brunette burst into tears yet again. They'd been home for a few hours and all Bo had done was cry. "I failed her Kenzi." she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Oh babe, come on. So, okay you messed up but no one's perfect. No relationship is perfect." She shushed her.

"She thinks that I don't love her." Bo broke down into a fit of tears; words coming fast in hiccups. "All this time she thought that and now I've gone and proved it!" more tears fell at a faster rate.

"She loves you." Kenzi offered.

"I don't deserve her" Bo said flatly; her eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't say that." Kenzi shook her head not wanting to hear such things. Bo was her person and always would be. Right or wrong in her book no one deserved her best friend.

"When I saw her like that today, it wasn't her that repulsed me Kenzi, it was that I saw myself in her. That's what I am - a monster; an infection that's compromised who she was. She's in this body because of me!" Bo wailed.

"No, she's in that body because that witch has a wicked sense of humour. But can I add she knows how to design the male body, Jesus! Did you see that dick!" Kenzi groaned. "Oh God! I almost fucked him… her! Christ! How awkward would this conversation be right now?" she chuckled to herself.

"Kenzi!" Bo snapped. "I don't give a shit about the dick! I've lost Lauren! She thinks that I hate her or that I still love Dyson! As if he could ever mean more to me than she does! I've lost her. I lost her." Bo said mournfully. "She was always too good and too smart to be with someone like me" Bo sniffed.

"She's got a big brain but definitely no common sense." Kenzi said perplexed. "I don't get it, I really don't."

"Kenzi!" Bo defended. "I can't take anymore Lauren bashing at the moment"

"I'm not I swear! I just mean can't she see how much you anguish over her day and night and have been since you met her. Obviously you love her!" the younger woman threw her hands up. "You never got this worked up over Dyson."

"I know" Bo sniffed. "I care about Dyson, but Lauren….. Lauren is my truth." Bo said softly. "She's the light in the dark. The hope when there is none. The love of my life" Bo breathed out as Kenzi looked on with wide, awed eyes.

"That was so Hallmark-y, you should trademark it." she sighed. "Dumb asses the both of you" she shook her head. "Lauren will come home, so blow your nose and wipe your eyes and start practicing your grovelling." She kissed the brunette on the cheek.

Bo nodded silently and curled up on the couch, tears still falling. Her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly without looking. It was Hale.

"Hale! You found her? Where? Give me the address" Bo said quickly pushing herself off the couch.

"I told you!" Kenzi jumped up. "Let's go get your girl with the really big dick." Kenzi clapped her hands together.

"No." Bo said stopping her by the shoulders. "We are not going anywhere. You are going to stay at the Dal tonight. I'm going to have to use all my skill tonight just to get Lauren to even come home with me! I don't need you there reminding her why she left." Bo said somewhat curtly. "I'm sorry Kenzi, I don't mean to hurt you, but I need her. If she leaves me…." Bo shuddered, the thought causing her heart to ache.

"Ok, ok." Kenzi bowed her head, "I made things worse today and you two need the time" she allowed.

"Thank you." Bo said grabbing her coat.

"Bo? I'm sorry. Please tell Lauren that I'm sorry. I really am" Kenzi said softly as the Succubus paused at the door. She received a short nod and the brunette was out the door into the night.

 

**Tbc….Ok guys I'm gonna leave you here with this little cliff hanger. –**

**-Bo and Lauren come face to face.**

**-Can Bo ever convince Lauren of her feelings or is the doctor done**?

 


	6. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren in her new body meets a new friend. But what does this mean for her relationship?

Switch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Beta'd by Kravn

* * *

 

**Warehouse rave**

Laurence slumped back in the booth which was located in the far right of the club. It was somewhat concealed but it still allowed the blonde a clear view of the entrance, his surroundings and the throng of dancers that were moving rhythmically to the music on the dance floor. Laurence's mind was weary; his body tired and broken. He simply wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep, with any luck he would wake up as Lauren Lewis, her normal female self and go back to normal... well as normal as things can be.

"This is yours I believe." the voice was light, accented and sultry. It belonged to what Laurence thought was one of the most beautiful women ever to be seen. She was a brunette with long, dark chocolate hair and skin the color of caramel. And her aura was bright! really bright, bright enough to light a stadium. His is arousal peeked and the bulge in his pants grew hard. He really needed to feed.

The doctor looked up into the lightest green eyes he ever saw. The woman stood before him with a smile on her face, and what a beautiful face! She was petite yet slender with curves in all the right places. He took the offered shot glass.

"May I?" she asked. The doctor noticed right away that she spoke with a slight accent, English yet slightly Indian. The blonde deduced from the region of Mumbai. Laurence smiled and slid over with a wince; ensuring that he positioned himself at an angle within the booth, so that he was facing her as they sat side by side.

"Are you visiting?" he asked as he took a sip and cherished the slow burn of the brandy. Anything to dull his senses would be good until he could feed properly. "You're not from here." he stated.

"No, I'm in town for a few days." She said casually as she gracefully crossed her legs. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming and admiring her beautiful, slender frame.

She smiled when the blonde finally made eye contact again. "What are you? If you don't mind me asking?" she said easily as she stretched back in the booth. Laurence looked at her quizzically.

"Your eyes are flashing and those baby blues aren't natural." she chuckled. "Light or Dark?"

"Light." the blonde said grimacing. "I'm an Incubus and a doctor."

That got her attention. Green eyes glittered mischievously. "That doesn't explain why you look like you just came out of a war zone right now does it? Shouldn't you have fed by now?" she chastised him with a slight smile. "Is that what this is?" she motioned with her hands to the dance floor. "Looking for a victim?"

"Or a willing partner." he said flirtatiously. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to this mysterious woman.

"Hmmm." she nodded before letting her eyes track over his body. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" Laurence replied. He didn't want to get to know her. He didn't want to feel things right now; he'd been feeling too much lately as it was. He only wanted to have this beautiful, exotic woman and drink her chi until he passed out from the pleasure. Everything and everyone be damned for one night.

"No, it doesn't." she breathed out casually, as she reached to take his shot glass from his hand. He watched her as she brought it up to her full lips and sipped daintily. They watched one another; each waiting for the other to make a move.

"What are you?" the blonde asked; green eyes looked up at him over the rim of the shot glass and she gave him a penetrating stare. There was something familiar about her.

"Something very old and well before your time." she said simply as she placed the glass on the table. Laurence knew enough not to push. And he didn't really care. "Shall we retire for the night?" she left it open ended as she moved with cat like quickness out of the booth.

The blonde stared up at her, eyes somewhat lost. "Where?" it came out in a vulnerable whisper.

"Does it matter?" she offered her hand with a gentle smile.

"No." Laurence sighed. None of this mattered. He reached for her hand and grimaced at the pain that the simple movement caused. He allowed her to help him out of the booth; their hands remaining linked as she weaved them through the throngs of party goers until they were clear of the building. There, at the back of the warehouse was a shiny, black stretch limo, looking very out of place considering their location. But again, it didn't matter. As she led them into the vehicle, he really wasn't surprised that this mystery woman had such refined taste. As it pulled away from the warehouse, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of this exotic woman climbing onto his lap.

* * *

 

**Some time later**

"Have you seen this man?" Bo said frantically. She'd arrived at the club and been searching through the crowds for Lauren yet she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. Kenzi had snapped a picture of the doctor earlier when they were clothes shopping. Now with a heavy heart and worry etched on her features she approached the bartender, flashing her cell phone in his face. "He would have been injured and bloody." her voice wavered at the words. Pushing back the guilt, she focused on the bartender.

The balding hunk of a man rubbed the stubble around his chin, his eyes traveling up her body. "NO." he said smugly as his eyes finally tore themselves from her breasts to her dark, angry eyes. "But maybe you can jog my memory." he sneered and went back to pouring drinks.

Bo lunged over the bar top catching him by surprise, his face sandwiched tightly between her hands. She sent a strong pulse through; her eyes glowing brightly. "Have you seen him?" she asked slowly.

He nodded dumbly, eyes wide and a soft smile on his face. "He gave me 100 bucks to let him stay and keep the drinks coming." the man said robotically.

"Where is he?" Bo asked through gritted teeth, her patience thin.

"He left with some hot chick; real high class; a foreigner with an accent." the man said dreamily. "Big green eyes. The kind that makes an impression."

Bo huffed hotly, breathing hard through her nose. "How long ago?"

Unknown

Laurence was slammed up hard against the oak door as it closed, his shirt long since been ripped open as blunt nails raked hard lines down his torso, stopping at his belt buckle. "At least tell me your name." he panted as he was kissed ferociously; his bottom lip sucked into the woman's mouth before teeth bit down on the tender flesh. The blonde gasped at the pain and pleasure as he heard the clinking sound of the metal buckle being released.

"I don't actually have to tell you." She teased him flirtatiously and with a hint of amusement in her voice as her tongue glided down the flat muscular planes of his chest and abdomen. She yanked his jeans down along with his cotton briefs; pausing to stand up and look at down between them and back into hazel eyes, unconsciously biting her lower lip at what she saw. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Laurence smirked.

"I hope you know how to use all of that." it was a challenge.

The blonde grinned and grabbed the petite woman into his arms before easily lifting her off the floor. He kissed her hard; their lips moving in perfect sync.

* * *

 

**The clubhouse**

"Bo stop pacing." Kenzi tried to calm her friend. The brunette had arrived home an hour ago with no blonde in sight. She'd been drinking and pacing a hole in the rug ever since. "The doc isn't stupid; she's out healing and most likely will be back in the morning."

Bo flopped down onto the couch. "That's what I'm afraid of." she half-laughed miserably to herself. Somehow it came out as more of a sob as tears slowly began to fall. "What if she doesn't come back?" she sniffed.

Kenzi moved quickly and sat next to her friend draping an arm around her shoulder. "Babe, she's gonna come back. And you two will talk it out." she gave her a little squeeze.

"God, I don't even know what to say to her... to make it right." Bo admitted. "Maybe I should let her go Kenz. I don't deserve someone as kind and good hearted as Lauren." Bo sighed, wiping at the hot tears falling down her cheek.

"If you're gonna just give up on her like that, then maybe you don't." Bo's head snapped up at her friend's harsh words. Kenzi stared at her with ice blue eyes. "I love you Bo but you're just so used to succubusing your way through your problems that you've forgotten that us humans have to put in work for the things we want. And so do you. If you want this relationship, then fight for it!" Kenzi urged her as she turned to her side and tucked her leg underneath her. She took Bo's hands into her smaller ones. "You have to fight for it Bo, don't let fear make you lose the one thing that you want the most." she said softly.

Bo smiled at her weakly. "I knew I kept you around for something."

"I be's like that." Kenzi laughed. "Just call me fucking Confucius."

"Ok, mighty insightful one, what should I do now?" Bo asked as she tried to gather herself.

"Just wait for her. Let her come back on her terms." Kenzi said picking up the remote control. "Now, I see there's an Aliens movie marathon." she hedged, a playful smile on her face.

"I'll get the pizza." Bo offered pulling out her phone.

"And I'll get the vodka and juice." Kenzi grinned.

* * *

 

U **nknown**

 

"You keep staring at the phone, yet you didn't answer when it rang; repeatedly I might add." the older fae smirked softly.

The blonde smiled as he softly trailed his finger from the small of the woman's delicate back, up along her spine to the nape of her neck. "I was a bit preoccupied at the time." he grinned, before sighing and lying on his back.

"Who is she? Not your wife, I hope." The fae said as she raised an eye brow. She laid nude on her stomach; dark hair spilling over her shoulders; her face half hidden by a luxurious pillow.

The doctor frowned. "I don't know who she is to me anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" Laurence challenged. "Especially when we could be doing other things." he winked, his hand reaching out to gently cup her face.

"We could still do those other things after you tell me your story." she grinned back at the pout she received.

"You won't even tell me your name and you want to hear my story?" the blonde shook his head. "That's not really a fair deal is it?"

"You should respect your elders, love. And anyway, shame on your for not remembering me, Lauren." the fae grinned widely at the shock on the man's face.

Laurence quickly sat up and stared at the woman. "What did you say?!"

"Relax dear. I know who you are. You are wearing the Ash's pendant and we met once, years ago when you were working for Dr. Everett."

Laurence was silent; wracking his brain to think back to that time when he said suddenly, "Asha?... Elder Asha Koresh... Oh shit!" the blonde jumped up and out of bed; his heart pounding in his chest. "How could I have not remembered you?! Oh my God! I slept with a Light Elder!"

The woman laughed as she turned on her back, the sheet draped around her waist. "Don't be like that. I had a wonderful time."

"How did you know it was me under all this?" Laurence said waving his hand in front of his naked body.

"I am a caster; a witch's brew cannot affect my ability to perceive what has been altered - for lack of a better word. I sensed your true self underneath..." she smiled as she sat up; "and when I saw the pendant I knew it was you."

The blond frowned.

"For the record, I would have preferred to bed you as your female self but you have always come across as being uptight." she chuckled, pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

Laurence ignored the comment about her cold doctor persona. "So you knew all along that it was me at the rave when you sat with me?" Asha smiled. "Not at first. As an Incubus, people and Fae would be drawn to you and I was no different. However, as I approached I sensed that there was something not quite right. Curiosity got the better of me and the closer I got to you, the more I could feel that you were not as you seemed. The longer we were in proximity of one another, the clearer the image of your real self became. Kind of like a photograph going through the development process - the image appears blurry at first and gradually, the image slowly takes on its distinct shape and form. But I wasn't a hundred percent certain until I saw your pendant; right before we left the warehouse." Asha continued, "I decided to get to the bottom of the predicament that you found yourself in. And to be honest, I really wanted to see how you adapted to your new form and certain attributes." her eyes trailed over the blonde's body suggestively. "Brava by the way! I haven't had that many orgasms in one sitting in many, many years." she smirked.

"Ohhh no, flattery will not get you out of this. Dammit! I can't believe this. As if my life isn't complicated enough." Laurence growled.

"Enough!" the woman said slightly raising her voice. She patted the side of the bed next to her. "Come to bed and tell me about this complication-with-no-name that has you so worked up in the first place. Come on." she patted the mattress again.

The blonde sighed as he made his way to the bed.

* * *

 

**Light Fae Compound**

Dyson was aware of the smell of witch hazel and lavender. His mouth felt like it was stuffed full with cotton and his throat was dry. The throbbing in his head had receded to more of a dull pain but it was still consistent. Though he couldn't quite focus his thoughts, he could hear a constant beeping sound around him which made him think that he was in a hospital.

"That's it, come back to the real world wolf."

The wolf's eyes snapped open tiredly. "Witch!" he said groggily.

"Expecting some other brunette, were you?" Kellan teased as she sat perfectly perched in the chair next to his bed. "You look like you're healing." she said as she took inventory of his injuries.

"I'll recover." he said gruffly.

"I guess you picked a fight with the wrong woman, huh?" she smiled; his eyes narrowed as her words registered. "A woman didn't do this to me." he scoffed trying to sit up. "It was some Fae - new to the area - a blonde guy that Hale... the Ash, wanted me to work with."

"Uh huh. I'm going to try and not enjoy this too much but believe me when I say this - that blonde guy... that was Lauren Lewis." Kellan grinned mischievously. "I was trying to help her realize something about herself and I had to do a little body swap, shall we say, to help with the learning process."

"What the fuck?!" Dyson growled as he swallowed hard; the heart monitoring machine began to beep wildly.

"It's the truth. It was an experiment with the doctor and her lovely lady friend. Bo isn't it? I met her. I can see why you two are fighting over her." Kellan said smugly.

"I'm not fighting over Bo." the wolf said tensely.

"No." the witch stood; her fingers sliding over his bruised cheek. "You've already lost that battle. She loves Lauren." she said with certain finality. "It doesn't matter what body I put her in, Bo is in love with the doctor."

"Is that why you're here? To tell me what I already know." the shifter said in a clearly demoralized tone. "You've wasted your time, witch."

"No, that's not why I'm here." the woman said with a hint of scorn. "The Ash - your friend - the only one that you've got left I'd surmise, has asked me to assist with your healing."

"I don't need your witch's brew to heal." Dyson said gruffly as he averted his eyes.

"Aye, I loathe to give it you, but an order is an order. And so you shall receive my help." she stated coolly and slapped her hands on his chest. "Just remember, you might want to start treating the doctor better. She has friends who would make you suffer if you didn't!" she warned, as her eyes turned bright green and she mumbled ancient incantations; the power coursing through her hands.

* * *

 

**Unknown (some time later)**

"Wow, that's quite the story." Asha sighed as she adjusted her robe.

Laurence, now wearing a tee shirt and boxers, let out a long breath. "That's my life though - two years in Afghanistan with Doctors without Borders; a year in the Congo only to lose my girlfriend to a coma, that wasn't a coma - just a run of the mill Fae curse. And then to top it off, two years of sexual frustration with the world's hottest Succubus only to be body swapped by a witch and then find out that the love of my life is still hung up on a dog." The man breathed out as he reached for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"On the bright side..." Asha paused, "You're hung like a horse and you definitely know how to use it."

Water spewed out of Laurence's nose and mouth.

"Hey, watch it!" the older fae laughed as she wiped the water off of her robe.

The blonde looked at her incredulously. "That's all you have to say? That's what's important to you?"

"What?! All the lovers I've been with in my very long lifetime - and there have been many lovers - have all been about pleasing themselves first; wham, bam and maybe a thank you afterwards." she said with a distinct attitude. "No forethought and barely any foreplay. But you were different... You are a very skilled and attentive lover whose focus was about pleasing me. I am very tempted to enjoy you for another round while I can." she grinned.

"Hmmm." Laurence said with a slight smile.

"But unfortunately, that time has passed." Asha said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice. She adjusted her position in bed to get more comfortable. "So, if I understand you correctly, you think that Bo has chosen the wolf and thus betrayed you, right?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Laurence said sarcastically, flopping back onto the plush pillows.

"If that's the case, why has she been calling you all night? Instead, you've been ignoring her calls and having mind blowing sex with me, in order to get back at her." the woman continued with a lifted eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I needed to heal and you were willing..." Laurence trailed off mumbling.

"You know Lauren, I think you've been trapped in a man's body too long because you're starting to sound like a prick. Of course you had sex with me to heal but you didn't answer her calls because you wanted her to suffer despite the fact that you believe she doesn't care about you. And since she's a Succubus she knows what you, as an Incubus, would do in order to heal. So, Lauren, whether you wish to admit it to yourself or not, what you are doing is called a revenge fucking - pardon my language." the elder laughed. Laurence was dumbfounded by the harsh assessment and sighed sullenly.

"Oh, I see, silent treatment." Asha grinned as the blonde pouted angrily. "Shall we also add immature five year old behavior as another trait caused by being trapped in this form?"

"What do want from me? I'm tired of getting the short end of the stick. No pun intended." Laurence said throwing his hands in the air. "You don't know the effect Bo has on me. As angry as I am with her I had to force myself not to answer her calls! You know why?"

"Why?" The elder said calmly.

"Because I knew she was worried and I can't stand for her to being any pain. HER PAIN! I'm the one that was left outside and –"

"Do you love her?" Asha interrupted stubbornly. "Yes or No - don't think about it. Do you love her?"

"YES! YES! I do! And that's why this whole situation is so messed up! She doesn't love me! And I'm not enough for her as it is!" Laurence stood up and stalked away from the bed. He turned around angrily. "As me... as Lauren - I can't heal her. I can't sustain her." he yelled.

"So what!" the fae elder shouted back at the blonde losing some of her composure. She'd known of Lauren for years and remembered how her diligent work had saved the Fae from the epidemic in the Congo. Plus she had a soft spot for love stories, fae or human. "A Succubus, of all people, knows that and yet she still, I presume, comes home to you…YOU, am I right?" the statement hung in the air.

"So?" the blonde muttered.

"So!" the Fae rolled her beautiful, green eyes. "I don't know this Bo but from everything you've told me, I can plainly see that she loves you Lauren. Not for what you cannot do for her, but for what you can. There's something about you that made Bo choose you and not the dog. There's something about you that keeps her coming back home to you and believe me, for a Succubus, that is unheard of." the woman said honestly. "Maybe seeing someone you love in such a state scared her, who knows? But you won't if you don't stop running from her Lauren" the woman said softly.

Laurence leaned back against the wall; letting Asha's words sink in - she had nothing to gain from all of this; she didn't know Bo; and therefore was unbiased. He thought back to when Bo asked to give them a chance at being together; of the expression on Bo's face when she confessed to having sex with Dyson all those months ago in order to heal; the way Bo professed her love for her and then cried and begged Lauren to not leave her. Laurence exhaled loudly. Her insecurities and anger of things that occurred in the past, had gotten the best of her - she knew she said things to Bo in that alleyway that she regretted. If she were honest with herself, she regretted the words the moment she uttered them but she couldn't stop herself; she was too hurt. It was time to go home and see if there was anything left to work out between them. She could swallow her pride and do that much at least.

Asha watched as the blonde contemplated everything and recognized the moment that the doctor's good reasoning seem to return when Laurence's brow unfurrowed. "So we're done here then?" she smiled.

"Yes, we are." Laurence said softly.

"I'll have my driver take you." she offered.

"Thank you." the blonde smiled. "For everything."

Laurence turned to get dressed and then paused, "I have to know... Why help me? I'm human and you're a Light Fae elder..." Asha looked into the doctor's eyes and in a soft and genuine tone, said, "To be honest, it has been so long since I've been THE focus of anyone's attention in such an intimate way. For a brief moment, we connected and..." Asha paused to choose her words carefully, "... you moved me. That has nothing to do with being human or Fae." They both looked at each other, an unspoken understanding passing between them, before they each turned away to get dressed. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

 

**The clubhouse**

It was 4 am when Laurence walked through the door. He thought he could sneak in and hopefully Kenzi would be passed out on the couch but instead he was surprised to see a flushed face, teary eyed Bo curled up in the corner of the couch; looking at him with sad, tired eyes.

"You came back." she whispered.

Lauren gave her trademark half smile. "I did promise I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

Bo nodded, tears falling freely. She looked unsure of herself and bit her bottom lip. The doctor sighed softly, opening her arms. "Come here."

The brunette literally ran into the outstretched arms and held on for dear life. The sobs choking out the words that she wanted to say and the blonde felt the Succubus trembling within her embrace. "Shhh, Bo, I'm here. I'm here."

"I'm so, so sorry." she choked.

"I'm sorry too. I should've answered your calls."

"I love you Lauren. I really do. Please don't doubt that."

"I love you too. Shhh. Hush now, we can talk in the morning. Lets just go to bed." the blonde offered, pulling back to wipe away the tears.

"You sure? I mean you don't have to, I can sleep down here." she offered weakly.

"No, I want to be in your arms tonight Bo. Everything else can wait until the morning. Is that okay?"

The brunette nodded. "More than okay."

 

Tbc…Bo and Lauren has out their fears and insecurities, Bo deals with Dyson once and for all. Bo meets Asha.


	7. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Lauren bare their souls

Switch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Beta'd by Kravn

**Switch-7**

* * *

 

Laurence rolled over; his nose twitching. There was a distinct smell of bacon. His head rose from the pillow slowly. Bacon? "Who in this house would actually be cooking?" He groaned as he rolled out of bed; his bare feet on the cold floor shocking his body awake and causing him to swear internally.

As he stretched his arms and yawned, he realized that his muscles were a little stiff after spending the night with a clingy Succubus as Bo had a death grip on him all through the night. He bowed his head and closed his eyes at the thought of how messed up everything was. "Things just had to get better." he convinced himself. As he released the breath he was holding, he opened his eyes to the realization that his muscles weren't the only thing that was stiff. He let out a resigned sigh. "Great." he muttered sarcastically.

He made his way to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he noticed that all his cuts and bruises were gone - no one would ever have known that less than 24 hours ago he was a bloody, broken mess. Normally, the opportunity to examine and further study the healing process of an Incubus would make the doctor giddy with excitement just like a kid in a candy store, but all he felt was a heavy sadness in his heart as the events of the past 24 hours quickly forced their way back into his mind.

He turned off the tap and watched as the water swirled down the drain. Gripping the sides of the sink, Laurence felt the dull ache in his chest return and along with it, all the feelings that had chased him, broken and beaten, into the arms of another woman. Asha. The blonde smiled wistfully; "I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." The light Fae Elder had proven to be not only tolerant but wise and understanding. When the doctor sought out healing for his external injuries, he wasn't expecting that Asha would also be able to soothe his inner wounds. The physical and emotional beating he sustained that night left the blonde feeling incredibly lost, lonely and in need of... if he was honest with himself, everything that he wanted Bo to give him but didn't - compassion; honesty; intimacy (not just in a sexual way); and someone who would listen and believe in him. Somehow Asha provided all of that for him - not in the way that Bo would have but it was what he needed and for that he was thankful.

The irony wasn't lost on him that a simple case of a one-night stand became something more. The doctor recognized that he and Asha connected - they trusted one another and were intimate - both physically and on a personal and private level. They both lowered their guards and allowed themselves to be seen in a very raw and honest light - which was something that they would normally NEVER EVER do. As a human doctor to the Light Fae and as a Light Fae Elder, they both had a stoic image to project and they prided themselves on always being in control. He knew they formed a 'bond' - not in the 'friends that would hang out' sense - but they had an understanding of one another; and he trusted and respected her for the 'person' she was; and though he couldn't explain it, he knew that she felt the same about him.

Jarring himself out of his thoughts, Laurence used the hand towel to dry his face and raked his fingers through blonde hair before walking back to the bedroom to put on some clothes. He had to face Bo and couldn't do so scantily clad - he felt exposed enough as it was.

The blonde slowly made his way out the bedroom; following his nose. Truth be told his emotions were still scattered - he didn't know what he was going to say to Bo. It was actually a blessing that he slept in till ten thirty - three hours past his normal wake up time. Logically the doctor side of him knew that it was the mental exhaustion and physical toll of the previous evening that kept him in bed for that long. Realizing that he couldn't delay things any longer, he took a deep breath and exhaled before stepping lightly down the stairs.

"Hey." Laurence said as he approached the kitchen. Bo's mind was racing - her thoughts everywhere except on what she was doing as she stood in front of the stove. She didn't realize that Laurence was in the kitchen until his voice abruptly shook her out of trance; startling her and causing her to inadvertently drop the frying pan. Fortunately her quick reflexes allowed her to catch it before it fell on the floor and thus she literally saved the bacon. Unfortunately, the frying pan was incredibly hot.

"Lauren! Shit!" Bo quickly dropped the hot skillet back on the stove and grimaced as she clutched her hand.

"Let me see!" Laurence instantly went into doctor mode as he rushed to her side.

"It's nothing." Bo said anxiously. She was an emotional wreck. She didn't get a restful sleep despite being in Laurence's arms and woke up at 6 am, exhausted from her recurring dreams. The dreams were of Lauren - not Laurence but her Lauren - bloodied and beaten in that alley; looking at her with such hurt in her eyes before running away from her. Bo tried to beg her to come back but it was too late. Lauren was gone like an early mist after a storm.

"You're shaking." Laurence said softly taking her hand. "Your hand is burnt."

"It's nothing... no more than I deserve. I should have been paying more attention." She said in a whisper, her eyes conflicted and brimming with tears.

The blonde guided Bo to the sink and ran her hand under cold water to cool the burn. "You can be a little absent minded." He gave her a half-smile trying to diffuse the tension between them.

" It seems like I've been taking a lot for granted lately, too much in fact." Bo breathed out. They stood just a few inches from one another as Laurence turned off the water; Bo looked up into familiar hazel eyes. She brushed her free hand over Laurence's face. "You're all healed." the words were breathed out wearily.

The meaning of Bo's words weren't lost on him - he had been in her shoes when Bo needed to heal and in one unfortunate situation, had the misfortune of hearing her mend. She hated how she had felt then even though she understood the biological necessity for it. Instead the blonde shook her head and softly affirmed, "Yes, I healed."

"You could've come home to me. Let me heal you. Fix us." Bo swallowed thickly; tears in her eyes.

Laurence's heart sank - he could see the hurt, regret and concern for their relationship in Bo's eyes; yet he couldn't discount what he felt. "Let me treat your burn first and then we'll talk, okay?" Bo nodded and stood leaning against the kitchen counter as Laurence moved around the kitchen searching for items. For a moment, Bo smiled and affectionately watched the blonde. Lauren always amazed her at how much she cared; even after everything that happened between them, here Lauren was taking care of her. After a few seconds, the doctor seemed to find what he was looking for and grabbed a small bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer, which surprised Bo as normally the only things she kept in the freezer were ice for beverages and the odd dagger that Kenzi left in there for whatever reason. Bo surmised that Lauren must've brought it for her and her roommate in her attempt to get them to eat something other than take-out.

The Succubus' thoughts were quickly jolted back to the present; wincing when she felt a very cold sensation on her hand. Laurence had made a cold compress out of the frozen vegetables and a damp towel and was administering it to her hand. "Sorry, I know it's cold. You have a first degree burn and we need to cool it in order to reduce the swelling." Again Bo nodded; finding it difficult to speak through all her emotions. After a few moments, she allowed the blonde to guide her to the couch, where they sat awkwardly with Laurence attending to her hand. They were close enough that their knees were just touching, yet it felt as if they were a million miles away from each other.

Laurence closed his eyes knowing that he had to respond to Bo's statement; she was waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and then released it. In a soft tone, he said, "I didn't come home last night to heal because my heart felt... broken... and I... I just didn't have the physical or emotional strength to face you or to be with you."

Bo swallowed thickly, her heart sped up when the blonde said he didn't want to come home to her. "Lauren what happened yesterday - it wasn't about me not believing you. I just... I've never seen you so angry and violent and it scared me." the Succubus admitted. "I never meant to push you away." Bo said quickly. "Never!"

Holding back tears, Laurence continued, "But you did! I love you Bo. So much. I love you with all my heart and with all that I am. But you hurt me in ways that I didn't think possible. You hurt me when you didn't believe me and you hurt me when you took Dyson's side over mine.

"Lauren - Dyson, is just Dyson. He's comfortable. But he's not you! He could never be you!" Bo pushed herself to try and communicate effectively. "We.." she quickly put the compress down onto the coffee table and moved her hands back and forth between them, "the thing with us... its just so much more. Don't you know that!?" she asked emphatically.

Laurence shook his head in frustration and disbelief, "To be honest, I don't even know if there is an us. How can there be if I doubt your feelings for me and when I feel crowded in our relationship because somehow Dyson always seems to be a part of it?" he breathed out sadly.

They seemed to be at an impasse. This was not what Bo was good at. Discussing her feelings was as foreign to her as the Fae world was just two years ago. But she knew she had to try or risk losing the woman she loved. "I care about Dyson; I won't insult your intelligence and say that I don't, but I am not in love with him Lauren!"

They'd been together for a few months now. But they both had walked that delicate line between declaring their love and simply showing it. Lauren knew Bo was more comfortable with actions vice words and so she tried not to doubt Bo's feelings for her. But when Bo hadn't been feeding; got injured; and then healed with Dyson of all people! It made the blonde feel insecure about their relationship; the thought causing his hands to clench tightly. As a doctor, he knew it was Bo's biological imperative to heal but Dyson had his love back. He'd confessed it not long afterwards and Laurence couldn't help but feel like a second choice.

Laurence straightened himself up; body tense; eyes narrowed. "I doubt myself now; I doubt you; and I doubt us." He swallowed as his admission felt like it was killing him.,as if it was literally tearing his heart out to say the words. "I don't want to feel this way... I don't want to live in fear of being in a love triangle with Dyson anymore. I can't. Not if we're going to be together. I hate feeling this way." The doctor took a breath, willing himself to continue but the silence engulfed them both as the words set in.

"I am so sorry Lauren. I hate feeling like I've failed you." Bo admitted finally. "Though we both know its not the first time." She shook her head and averted her eyes. "Lauren, I know we have issues. I know the deck is stacked against us..." Bo forced herself to look into dark hazel eyes.

"I know I hurt you. I ... God I know. But when I saw you in that state... over Dyson's body..." she wiped at the tear falling down her cheek. "All I could see was me. What I made you become." For Bo, it was the sliver that was stuck between them; the thing that festered and grew because Bo couldn't accept that she wasn't -

"A monster?" Laurence breathed out, completing the Succubus' thoughts. "I was defending myself Bo. Just like you were doing all those years you were on the run. Why can't you see that?" the doctor said in an agitated voice.

"No! I killed people. I took from them! Lauren you refuse to see what I'm capable of! God haven't I hurt you enough?!" Bo was suddenly angry. It was as if she had made up her mind that Lauren should be kept far, far away from someone like her. "You're blinded by your devotion Lauren." Bo smiled sadly. "Someone has to save you before you get in too deep... with me. Before I break you for good."

Laurence couldn't believe what Bo was saying - he didn't expect things to take this turn and his voice almost exploded, "I can't believe for one second that you actually believe that! I'm a doctor - I cherish all life. Do you really believe that I would be with you if you didn't share similar beliefs and ethics?! You are NOT a monster!

Bo hung her head low. All her demons eating away at her. "Lauren, I don't know what I should say." She looked up finally, her eyes conflicted and lost.

"The truth would be a good start." the blonde said under his breath. He fixed the brunette with a hard stare. "Did you pick me because you couldn't have Dyson. Is that what this is really about?" It hurt like hell to say that and the doctor nearly choked on those words; his voice wavering. "If you don't want to be with me, then just say that! But don't give me this crap about you turning me into a monster and that I need saving! I am no more a monster than you are."

Bo's face was frozen in what appeared to be shock. She quickly reached up and grabbed the blonde's face between her hands; giving it a little shake. "How can you say that?! How could you think that?!" she hissed emotionally. "Lauren **I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU**!" she stated in no uncertain terms. "It scares the shit out of me because I've never had anything or anyone remotely good like you in my life!"

"I hear you say that you love me. I remember when you said that it was time for us and that you wanted to give us a shot and I was so incredibly happy that you cared about me and chose me. I desperately want to believe you Bo but... your words and your actions contradict. Going to Dyson to heal was the start of it and then what happened in the alley, I... I don't know what to think or feel..."

"Lauren believe me when I say that I thank God that things didn't work out with Dyson. I really do." she said seeing the look of disbelief in the blonde's eyes. "I would have missed out on the smartest, most loving, most wonderful and accepting person I've ever known." she brushed her fingers over the blonde's cheek. "You say you don't want to live in fear. Baby you have anything to fear! Not from Dyson or anyone."

Laurence maintained eye contact with the brunette; her eyes as intense as the day Bo had kissed the doctor before she left to face the Garuda.

"I know you doubt me. The things you said in the alley were true. I know it can't be easy sharing me-" the Succubus' voice trailed off and her hands dropped, along with her head; shame evident in her posture. "You deserve someone you don't have to share." she whispered.

Laurence physically shook his head to help him focus. "This isn't going the way that I want it to." The entire conversation with Asha quickly replayed in Laurence's mind; reminding him why he came back to Bo as he gave himself a 'pep' talk. "Despite how hurt and angry I feel, I'm here because I love Bo and want to be with her; I want things to work. I have to swallow my pride and be calm. Be honest but not hurtful - just genuine emotion. If I can't let go of my anger and pride then it won't work.

Laurence closed his eyes and exhaled deeply; his body seemed to relax a bit. When he opened his eyes, he gazed softly into Bo's. "Don't say that, Bo. I have always accepted you for who you are. I don't want to change you and I don't want you to change for me... or anyone. This..." Laurence gently took Bo's hands in his and squeezed them; pouring all his love into his words, "this is about us; about how we feel in our hearts. So, please just focus on that and not about anything else. This is where we decide if we continue to be together or not."

"But you deserve-" Bo began with a tremble in her voice. And for the first time Laurence reached out and cupped her face. Bo didn't realize how much she'd really been missing her lover's comfort until now. Her body seemed to melt into the contact.

"We deserve each other Bo." Laurence smiled weakly. "I do owe you an apology ... for calling you a hypocrite. I was just angry and lashing out when I saw you attending to Dyson's wounds and not mine. You're one of the most honest, genuine people I know and I didn't mean it. I am sorry."

Before Bo could say respond, the doctor continued, trying to keep his thoughts on track and maintaining eye contact with her so that she could see his sincerity, not just in his voice but also in his eyes. "I said a lot of things out of anger and out of my insecurity from things that occurred between us, in the past."

Bo stared deep into his eyes and Laurence could see the hope hiding there in the shadows.

"But I don't want to live in the past anymore; my past has controlled my life for too long. I want to live in the present and look ahead to the future. Yes, there are issues that we need to work out and that's why I'm here.

"When you left, I thought you were gone for good." Bo said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I couldn't handle it Lauren. I couldn't function and I couldn't think." tears fell hotly down her cheeks. "I didn't think you were coming back to me." she admitted softly, her fingers pressed to her forehead. "And it killed me inside."

"I came back because I want to believe in us; I want to believe with all my heart that you are in love with me and that you want us to be together. That there is no Dyson - that there is only you and me. Can you make me believe that Bo?" the blonde's voice cracked. "If you can, I just know we can face anything together and that we can make us work." he said urgently.

The blonde took a deep breath, "Bo, despite everything that has happened, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I need you and I can't bear losing you. I love you." The doctor's voice quivered, almost pleading, "Do you love me and do you want to be with me?"

"Do I love you? Bo said incredulously. "For a genius you can be so slow doctor." Bo smiled. "When I look at you Lauren, I see so much." the Succubus said, finally forcing herself to look up into sad hazel eyes. "I see a loyal friend, a lover, a teacher and my future. The future I want so badly." Her voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Bo..." Laurence intoned, she was on the verge of just giving in; the need to hold Bo was growing uncontrollably.

But the Succubus placed a finger over soft lips, silencing them. "I love you. I love you. I love you." she smiled gently. "I cannot bear to be without you Doctor Lewis. There is NO ONE who stands above you in my heart." Bo said her voice light and genuine; a bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Please, please say you won't leave. That you won't give up on me." her voice trembled.

The blonde had never seen Bo so emotionally vulnerable or eloquent. Rational thinking, fear and pride were immediately cast aside. Laurence no longer felt doubt. All he felt was loved and his heart felt as if it would burst from it even though scientifically he knew that wasn't possible. All that mattered in that moment was Bo. Before Bo could blink, Laurence quickly closed the distance between them, grabbed her head between his hands and pulled her to him; kissing her passionately.

He kissed her like it was the first and last time that he would ever feel her soft lips against his. He savored her taste; her touch; and breathed her in. He wanted to immerse himself in her - to fill the void that was there and replace it with Bo's unconditional love.

They kept kissing until they could no longer breathe and had to force themselves apart. Panting for air; their eyes reflecting their love, hunger and passion for one another.

Laurence, maintained eye contact with Bo and in a soft but serious tone said, "In the spirit of open and honest communication and to ensure that there is absolutely no doubt - know that I believe in you with all my heart and that I will never leave you. And I will never give up on you or on us. I promise."

Bo smiled and her happiness and relief were etched in her heart and shone in her eyes. Before she could say anything, Laurence winked, "By the way, I thought I should mention that not all my injuries were healed. I was wondering if you could provide me with some medical assistance."

Bo looked like she'd just won the lottery, her face beaming. "Well that's what you get" she said sultrily as she climbed onto the doctor's lap, her hand reaching down into his pajama pants. "For messing with amateurs" she bit his ear and sucked on the lobe.

The blonde growled as he hips flexed forward as his girlfriend began to slowly stroke him hard. "Fuck"

"Doctor, language" Bo chucked as she began to grind into him. She broke out into a fit of laughter as she was rolled over onto the couch.

TBC Ok so there will be a few extra chapters so I think we are looking at about 5 more chapters in this one. ENJOY


	8. HOT

Switch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Beta'd by Kravn

* * *

 

**Chapter 8**

Bo and Laurence rolled around on the couch – not in a play fighting way but rather in a Succubus-and-an-Incubus-both-trying-to-be-top way; their sexual nature fighting for dominance and they were at an impasse as neither wanted to give.

At this moment, Bo had the upper hand and had Laurence exactly where she wanted him - on his back with her straddling his hips; her body leaning over his torso and her hands pressing down on his wrists to keep him down. She could feel him against her; and every time he moved or tried to push her off; it caused him to rub against her core which only fuelled her desire further. Bo leaned into him more, ensuring that she maintained pressure on his wrists; her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Relishing the contact, she slowly rubbed against his body knowing that the friction was causing her nipples to harden underneath her cotton t-shirt, but more importantly, knowing that the blonde would be able to feel her. She grinned slyly, enjoying teasing her lover, before she captured his lower lip with her teeth; nibbling and sucking it.

They both needed this; hungered for this. After their huge fight and the emotional havoc caused by it plus their fear of losing one another, they needed to re-connect; they needed to have sex – lots of sex! Bo and Laurence devoured each other as they continued to battle for supremacy - their mouths clashing hard; kissing each other hungrily. The desire in the air was palpable – even if a blind person walked in the room, they would be able to feel the sexual energy that they were generating.

Bo so desperately wanted to stroke him again. The thought of having her hands on Lauren's cock was such an incredible turn on but she couldn't take the chance that he would flip her over if she moved one of her hands, so she opted to very slowly grind her centre against him as she continued to ravage his soft lips. The combination of her movements and Laurence's tongue in her mouth made her so incredibly wet, causing the thin scrap of material between her legs to be soaked; but more importantly, it created the desired affect of a very large and hard Lauren boner.

"Bo!" Laurence growled out as he pulled his mouth away from her's and looked directly into her eyes. Their eyes were glowing electric blue; reflecting their desire and hunger for one another. "I don't care if you are on top; all I want right now is to be inside you." Bo's aura went off the charts hearing Lauren be sexually explicit. Bo smirked and quickly climbed off of Laurence to remove her very wet panties. She maintained eye contact and in a low, sultry voice stated, "You best hold on, as I'm going to take you for quite a ride." Laurence grinned back at her and said "I will hold you to that promise."

Bo helped pull Laurence's pj's off before she climbed back on top of him; her hands quickly grasping and stroking her prize; her touch eliciting a groan from her lover which caused the heat between her thighs to intensify. Laurence closed his eyes and threw his head back; a growl escaping his lips; his body aching for her. They were so ready.

Laurence gripped Bo's hips to guide her onto him. Suddenly a loud crash reverberated throughout the crack shack, startling and interrupting them. They both looked upstairs where the noise originated only to hear a great deal of swearing as Kenzi very ungracefully stumbled down the stairs, spouting a slew of Russian obscenities.

"What the hell!" Kenzi shrieked as she instantly covered her eyes with her hand. "Really Bo?" she groaned.

The Succubus jumped off her lover like a scalded cat. "Kenzi! Christ!" Bo nearly growled, her eyes were wild with pent up lust; body flushed with desire; the hem of her t-shirt just covering her (modesty).

"The couch Bo? Its my freaking temple. You are fucking on my temple!" Kenzi threw her hands up in the air. "Dude we had an agreement!"

"Excuse me for trying to make up with my girlfriend!" Bo shouted back. "You usually sleep like the dead!"

"As if! You expect the dead to sleep through all that banging and moaning?!"

"Somebody just shoot me." the blonde grimaced as he sat up and tried to hide his raging erection with his hands.

"Yah, don't bother with that Hotpants. Captain America's shield couldn't hide all of that!" she said waving her hand around the general area.

"Kenzi! For the love of every deity under the sky!" Bo begged. "Don't let us keep you." as she motioned to the stairs.

The Goth simply strolled over and picked up a half empty vodka bottle. "Fine." she said smartly stopping to look down at the blonde. "I'm glad you're back Lauren, Bo was a basket case." she said sincerely.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Laurence blushed with embarrassment. His hard on was still just that - hard.

"I will be expecting a new couch!" Kenzi grumbled as she made her way up the stairs.

"Out!" Bo shouted after her.

"Just saying! You totally defiled it." she called back before disappearing down the hall.

Laurence rolled his eyes and muttered a few curses under his breath as he pulled himself upright and leaned into the couch. Bo followed suit, their heads tipped back and staring at the ceiling.

"You know, walls would be really good right now." Bo said after a beat.

Laurence turned his head to look at her, a faint smirk on his face. Bo mimicked his actions getting lost in her girlfriend's eyes. "Hmmm walls? Yeah, so I could take you against it and you could scream them down calling my name."

Bo chuckled to herself taking the bait. "Really doctor?" she said seductively. "As I recall…" the Succubus climbed onto her still thankfully naked lover's lap. "It was you who was begging" she said the words, slowly licking her lips. "Begging to be inside me." she whispered against the doctors lips. "Still want that?" she teased; her breath light against Laurence's mouth.

"Oh yeah." the blonde groaned before pulling the brunette flat against his chest and kissing her hard. Mouths met; tongues fought, pushed and sucked; and teeth clashed against each other, the chi flowing naturally.

Bo immediately ground her centre down on the hard bulge of her lover and began to slowly rock herself back and forth. Free of the constraints of underwear, she could feel her juices coat him, "Feel how wet you make me doctor?" she asked in a bated breath.

The blonde's eyes were half closed, a look of pure ecstasy etched on his face. "I always get this wet for you Lauren. Always." Bo breathed out. "I need you...inside." she ground harder and Laurence's hands were at her waist helping. Her words were cut off with a soul searching kiss, as the doctor's tongue delved deep into heated recess of Bo's mouth. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and responded back in kind, her hand slipping quickly between them to stroke Lauren's cock.

Again the doctor closed his eyes, his head lolling back on the couch as the Succubus handled him expertly; feeling his erection grow stiffer. "GOD BO!" he bit his bottom lip when she mounted him and he felt her take him deep inside her. They both groaned loudly at the sensation. Bo's mouth was at his ear.

"You feel so good inside me Lauren" she gasped as she stretched to accommodate the size and width. "So fucking good." her voice hitched.

"Better than Dyson?" Laurence challenged as he grabbed her hips hard and began to help her ride him. "Tell me?"

"Not even a competition baby." Bo sucked in a breath hard as her fingernails drew hard lines across the blonde's shoulder blades. God Lauren!" her voice hitched again and the doctor knew she wouldn't last much longer. This was a good thing because he knew he couldn't either. He flipped them quickly and was now lying between her legs, her back pressed on the couch. Bo's right foot was braced on the floor, her other leg hitched around her lover's narrow waist. "Oh fuck Lauren. Right there." she called out in a harsh, bated breath.

The blonde rose up, one hand on Bo's waist, the other on the arm of the couch and began to slide harder and harder into her heated center. Their eyes were blazing with desire and power; bodies covered with a light sheen of sweat. Bo could feel herself hurtling quickly to completion as her doctor began to fuck her with a reckless abandon. She closed her eyes and gave in to her Succubus; for every push, she would squeeze, causing the blonde to tremble with a flexing of his hips.

"God Bo." Laurence groaned. "You're so-" his words were cut off by the overwhelming need to cum; to mark her; to make her his. His inner Incubus was barely holding back; the need to spill his seed was great.

Bo groaned feeling the need over take her. She leaned up kissed the blonde for all she was worth and began to feed even as Laurence's strokes began to turn harder and faster, a furious clapping sound filling the quiet of the living room.

So close. So close to-

BANG BANG BANG BANG "BY ORDER OF THE ASH, OPEN THE DOOR. WE NEED THE DOCTOR, SUCCUBUS!"

"What the fuck!" Bo shouted into Laurence's chest. The banging and rattling of the door's barely there hinges, throwing them off their rhythm and stopping them in mid-thrust. The spell was broken and the blonde lay panting harshly into the brunette's hair. "I'm gonna kill someone, I swear!"

"OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE OR WE WILL KICK IT OPEN!" BANG BANG BANG!"

"This is not happening." Laurence groaned slipping out of the brunette painfully. He hissed as he looked down.

"That does not look pretty babe." Bo frowned as they both looked down.

"I guess my next thesis will be on the effects of blue balls." Laurence grimaced.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Will somebody open the freakin' door, because I have no intention of coming down there while you two are in mating season!" Kenzi yelled from upstairs.

"DOCTOR LAURENCE LEWIS! THE ASH IS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE COMPOUND. NOW!" came a bellowed reply.

"I'm not getting laid am I?" Bo pouted as she pulled on her panties.

Laurence returned the same pitiful look to Bo as he pulled on his pajama pants quickly and angrily yelled "WAIT ONE SEC!" to whoever was on the other side of the door. His patience level was zero right now. He waited till Bo was fully dressed and his hand semi-covering his groin, before opening the door. There on the other side of the doorway, stood two of the largest Fae that Laurence ever saw. They were dressed all in black from head to toe; both were easily over 6 ft 6 inches tall; and shaped like industrial fridges. If someone tried to tackle them, it would most likely feel like running head on into a brick wall…. or fridge.

"What is the emergency?" Laurence asked, trying to calm himself and his raging erection. Fae Fridge #1 replied in an incredibly deep voice, "We were given explicit instructions by the Ash to escort you back to the compound right away – that it was urgent and there was to be no delay." Laurence pressed on, "Do you know if it's a medical emergency at least?" Fridge #2 replied in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice that they didn't have any other details.

Laurence coughed and suppressed his laughter at the high pitched voice coming out of this menacing looking Fae. He looked back at Bo, who was very obviously unimpressed at the whole situation, and gave her an I-don't-have-a-choice look. He returned his attention to the two giant Fae, "Okay but I need to shower and get changed first. I am not going to the compound in my pajamas." They nodded and said that they would wait outside but to make it quick.

The Doctor shut the door and turned to Bo, his hand cupping her cheek "I have to go. I wish I didn't. I would rather stay here with you." Bo smiled and pressed into his hand, relishing the comfort of his touch, "I know baby." Laurence turned to go upstairs and stopped as he was half-way up. He turned and bounded back down the stairs. Bo was caught off guard when she was quickly encompassed in a strong embrace and kissed thoroughly and softly by her lover. When she blinked her eyes open, a lazy smile formed as she was mesmerized by her girlfriend's hazel eyes gazing back at her; she could barely hear the words spoken to her over her hammering heart. "I love you."

* * *

 

**Hours later**

Laurence had been working a full 5 hours now and was exhausted. But it was better to try and let work distract him from what he really wanted - his head buried between Bo's legs, his tongue drowning in her juices. "Dammit!" he muttered as he dropped the chart he was holding, onto the table. He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. This was not what he needed.

That wasn't entirely true. He needed to be inside his girlfriend. That need was almost overwhelming. If it wasn't for Lauren's years of perfecting her ability to control her emotions and reactions, he'd have told Hale to go screw himself while he sought out the beautiful brunette. The doctor knew that the Incubus was raging and recognized that the pull between he and Bo had increased since they'd confessed and reaffirmed their feelings. Yes, feelings of wanting to FUCK BO UNTIL SHE COULDN'T STAND AND TO REMOVE ANY DOUBT WHO SHE BELONGED TO. The doctor sighed and physically shook his head to collect his thoughts and subdue his inner Incubus.

"Are you ok Dr, Lewis?" the young nurse asked warily.

"Uh, yes, of course." the blonde looked confused.

"It's just you" the young nursed blushed. "You growled just now and well, you broke the chart in two."

Laurence glanced down to look at the wooden clipboard now cracked down the middle. He looked up completely embarrassed. "I'm okay. I think I just need to blow off some steam. You know the stress of trying to fit all of the exams in before the Ball tonight." he said quickly. The young nurse nodded. "I'm afraid Elder Asha hasn't come in at all today but you only have one more patient." she smiled re-assuredly.

"Thank you Hanna." he smiled as the woman nodded and motioned for the Light Fae Elder to come over. The doctor wondered why Asha hadn't come in and if something happened but he quickly put that thought out of his mind as he had to focus on the patients that were here.

Lauren had forgotten how tedious annual Elder Fae exams could be. But somehow she'd always pushed through. Now however, stuck in the body of a blonde Adonis (Kenzi's words) with nothing but images of Bo riding him on that damn couch was making it difficult to concentrate. Remembering she was effectively a he at the moment, she groaned inwardly when she saw Elder Anne Lafferty approaching. This was not a good mix - the thoughts in his head caused him to him break out in a cold sweat and his other head stiffened rapidly in his pants. The blonde pressed himself against the gurney in an attempt to suppress his arousal.

"Where's Doctor Lewis?" she drawled, her eyes raking over his entire form. The woman was a known flirt. The doctor plastered on Lauren's time-honoured professional smile and stood with his hand shoved into his lab coat pockets.

"I don't know. I'm filling in for her Ma'am." Laurence answered smoothly, keeping his head down as he flipped through the papers on her chart. "You've missed your last two appointments?" he lifted his eyebrow.

The woman looked to be in her early 40's with white, blonde hair that hung down her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were dark green and her lips a soft pink; and her hands were soft and delicate. "Wait! Soft and delicate?" The doctor was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt soft fingers lightly massaging his wrist; and Elder Lafferty smiling at him as if she was just shaking his hand instead of being completely inappropriate. He quickly stepped back; his wrist slipping out of her grasp; and reverted to Lauren's cool, detached doctor persona.

"I hear you're an Incubus, I haven't had the experience of your kind, sadly." she said directly.

Laurence flushed, the heat in his cheeks causing a pink blush to form. "Ma'am. I just need to check your heart beat." he cleared his throat. She eyed him carefully with a smirk on her lips.

"Of course you can darling." she winked and literally peeled her shirt open to reveal perfectly shaped 'C' cups that were very perk and at attention. Laurence swallowed hard, his hands clutching the clipboard. "I didn't feel the need to keep the bra, you understand." she said innocently.

"Suuure!"

Laurence took a breath and stiffly stepped closer pressing the stethoscope to her chest. "Deep breath." he said, keeping his voice professional.

"You know your demeanour is similar to the other doctor." The blonde said lightly as she paused to breathe deeply and exhale.

"Again." Laurence said automatically. He moved behind her and pressed the stethoscope to her upper back.

"You look a little hungry, if you don't mind me saying so." the woman continued. "I understand your kind need a healthy regiment of sexual fulfillment, yes?"

"You seem to know a lot about my kind for someone who's never met an Incubus." Laurence said in a clipped tone. His erection was painful at this point. He grabbed the chart and pressed it against his lower region. "Hanna!" he nearly bellowed and startled the topless woman.

"Yes doctor?" she came running

"Can you take Elder Lafferty's blood work for me, please?" he smiled sweetly as the woman turned and fixed him with a scowl.

"You're leaving?" she said clearly disgruntled.

"I have a meeting with the Ash. You understand." Laurence said in a sickening sweet voice before backing out and nearly bolting out the door. As soon as the door shut he turned and almost bowled over the Witch that had started this whole mess.

"Hold your horses love." she smiled as he reached out and held her close to keep her from falling. She smiled knowingly as she felt his erection pressing against her. "Ahh, I see it's too late, the horses are already out."

The blonde growled at her. "This is your fault!" he grumbled as he released her.

"My fault? Nay love, I suspect a certain buxom brunette is the reason for your condition." she laughed. "Is that where you're off to in such a hurry?"

Laurence said nothing, yet his eyes and facial expression gave him away.

"Ahh, sweet silence. But your condition", the witch gestured in Laurence's nether region, "answers the question just fine love."

"As stimulating as this conversation has been-" Laurence said abruptly.

"Aww, don't be like that. Have you not learned anything from being in this form?" she interrupted as she leaned against the hallway wall.

"I've learned that it sucks to have all this in your pants. It makes it difficult to concentrate on anything but sex." Laurence mumbled. "I want my body back!"

"You're on your way to getting it." the witch shrugged

"That's it. That's all you've got to say?" the blonde grumbled as he began to pace in the hallway.

"Actually, no it's not. I've come to fetch you." the woman pushed off the wall.

"Fetch me for what?" the doctor said suspiciously.

"There's a ball tonight Lauren. You need a suit. I doubt you have one in your closet. I've come to take you to buy one." the witch smiled as she grabbed him by the hand.

"I have don't have time for suit shopping. I need to find Bo and…" he faltered, feeling embarrassed. "Discuss her...we...there are things that Bo needs that I have to take care of first."

"I bet there are." the woman snorted, a huge smile on her face. "Alas you'll have to discuss these things later tonight."

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me!" the blonde grimaced.

"No, I most certainly am not and please don't make me use magic...again." she threatened, but her face was congenial.

"Can we at least stop by my quarters first? I can't walk around like this." he huffed as they both glanced down. "I need another COLD shower." he muttered as the woman's laughter filled the air.

Dyson's apartment

Bo took a deep breath; letting it out slowly before she knocked on the hollow door. It took a few moments but it slowly opened to reveal the battered albeit healing wolf. "Hey." she breathed out.

"Hey yourself." he smiled; his eyes intense. Bo shrank back from the intensity. Somehow she'd never noticed the possessive lovesick adoration that filled the wolf's eyes as of late. Yes he had his love back but Bo had moved on. Lauren was her everything. And now with everything that happened within the last three days, she also had a better understanding of her girlfriend and all the things that were left unsaid between them. The thought that she had come this close to losing her, still made her tremble.

"You okay?" Dyson's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I should be asking you that." Bo smiled as he stepped aside and let her into the apartment.

"I've been worse" he shrugged. He sat on his bed as Bo stared out the windows. "So Lauren and Laurence are one." he said with an air of distaste. "How long did you know or was the blonde a random feed of yours?" The way he said feed was as if he was spitting something nasty out of his mouth.

Bo turned to fix him with a hard glare. "That right there is why we would never have worked out!"

"What?" he said half-challengingly and half-innocently.

"You can't and never could stand the idea of me feeding from anyone but you." Bo said folding her arms over her chest.

"No man wants to share his lover Bo." he spat the words out. "You think your precious doctor enjoys that?" he laughed in a harsh, ugly way. "At least I can heal you; feed you. What does she have to offer?" he stood painfully.

Bo's eyes narrowed. "Lauren can't feed me or heal me completely but her love is what keeps me alive. She's the only one that can tame my Succubus, Dyson. She fulfills me in ways you know nothing of!" Bo ground out. She crossed the distance between them. "I came here to see that you were okay and to ask that we remain friends. FRIENDS - because I care about you." She shook her head.

"Bo, I love you. You're my mate." he began reaching out his hand to cup her face but she stepped away from it.

"But you're not mine." her words were hard and quick-cutting. "I'm sorry Dyson. I don't say this to hurt you but I choose Lauren in whatever form she comes in – male or female; she holds my heart. She is my mate Dyson and I am in love with her. My body recognizes it and my heart accepts it. You need to also." She stepped back and turned to leave.

"So everything I sacrificed means fuck all?!" he shouted out, hurt laced in his voice.

"If you sacrificed it to control or own me then yes, it means nothing." Bo said sadly. "But if you sacrificed it to protect me and to keep me safe - I will always be grateful." Bo paused, "We had our time Dyson and it was wonderful and I will always cherish it, but it's passed. I had to move on and so do you." Bo exhaled softly, "But we can't be friends until you can let me go Dyson. Until then be well but know this in no uncertain terms, stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Bo stated with finality and left.

The wolf sank down on the bed. His chest burned and his breathing constricted until he saw nothing but darkness. It was long moments later when he came to; he felt the deep bond of love he'd been nursing for his mate long separated and the strings severed.

**She was no longer his mate...**

**Tbc...**

**the Ball.**

A meeting between three beautiful women and one blonde.

 


	9. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Laurence are dying for some alone time.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 

"Oh stop fidgeting" the witch smirked as Laurence pulled at his tie. "You look very dashing Lauren." She whispered lowly. "I bet all the ladies here are going to wet their precious panties over you…the succubus won't like that very much." More laughter.

Laurence narrowed honey hazel eyes. "I'm glad you're getting off on this." The blond grumbled taking one last look in the panel length mirror. His hair was brushed back curling softly at the cuff of his white pressed shirt.

"Aye I am. And if I recall it was you that needed to "get off" earlier. Too bad you couldn't find your precious Bo." The witch smiled as the doctor turned to face her, finding her holding his dark blue three button dinner jacket at the ready.

He frowned but allowed her to slip the suit jacket on his wide frame. She pulled it taut and brushed off the shoulders. "Very nice." She said admiring her work. "I swear Lauren I'm not sure which I prefer you as, male or female."

Laurence stepped back clearing his voice. "I'd prefer to be back in my own body." He said gruffly. Shifting side to side trying to adjust "himself" in his pants.

The woman laughed as she looked on.

"It's not funny." Laurence sighed as he made his way to the door and held it open. "Let's just go."

The witch's eyes softened as she appraised the good doctor. "When you accept yourself as you are on the inside and your place in Bo's heart, it will be over." She said gently before walking past the suddenly introspective blonde. "Now let's go find your lady love."

* * *

 

**The Santiago Mansion**

Hale grimaced as he had only just managed to escape another tedious retelling of the Great Fae Wars from his father and Trick. The Siren felt like he was back in history class whenever he had to listen to his father and mentor lecture him on the importance of keeping the Fae Vision alive.

He had to admit the party was turning out to be good idea. True it was mixed with Light and Dark Fae alike but so far there were no drunken outburst or fist fights. That in itself was a win. As Ash he needed to keep the lines of communication open and he was hoping that with some of the most respected elders on both sides actually present tonight, he could do just that.

Even the Morrigan and Vex had to squash their beef and be cordial. He grinned as the bitch caught his eyes and raised her manicured eyebrow in his directions. Looking down from his perch on the second floor balcony he tipped his head in her direction with a smirk.

**Game on.**

* * *

 

Bo held her Iphone to her ear as she waited for her friend to pick up. She was standing in the foyer in a tight red silk strapless dress. Her hair draped over her shoulders in soft dark waves and the sound of her four inch red Jimmy Choos echoed against the marble floor. She had to give it Kenzi, the girl could pick a good shoe.

"What up Succubus." Kenzi voice filtered through the phone.

"I can't go in." Bo as soon as she heard her best friends voice. "I'm like panicking"

"What?" the girl replied clearly distracted.

Bo could hear the sound of Zombie Hookers biting the dust in the background. "Kenzi! This is serious! pause the game."

"Ok ok, damn bitch. What are you talking about?"Kenzi groaned throwing the controller down so that it skidded off the table. Bo heard it crash to the floor.

"Lauren!"

"Lauren?"

"YESSS…Lauren. My Lauren who is now a guy Lauren" Bo huffed pacing in place desperately trying not to chew at her bottom lip and ruin her perfectly done ruby red lips.

"Lauren…who has a dong now and rock hard abs?" Kenzi teased her friend.

"Yes Kenzi, that Lauren." Bo said dryly pressing her hand against her forehead.

"Bo why are you freaking out? You've been in perpetual heat for Lauren or Laurence or whatever we're calling the doc now." There was an audible groan at the other end of the line. "Just go in there and get your bitch! Or..whatever" Kenzi sighed.

Bo breathed deeply trying to quell her inner succubus. "I want too. I just can't seem to get a handle on my inner bad girl. All I want is to find her, chi suck her till I explode and then jump on her cock Kenzi!"

"EWWWW DAMN WOMAN! Too Much Faeing Information!" Kenzi shouted at her.

"Sorry" Bo mumbled.

"For the love of every Fae god in the book, just go in there." Kenzi said softer.

"Thanks for the pep talk" Bo smiled knowing she was most likely being a silly.

"It'll cost me a sleepless night but you're welcome." Kenzi chuckled. "Oh! And please take the edge off BEFORE you and the doc come home tonight. We're out of Vodka so I won't be dead to the world all night like I usually am when you two...Ya know."

"Yes yes, I know." Bo laughed as she hung up.

* * *

 

Laurence walked briskly to the bar. He'd been on edge for the last hour. The entire time he'd spent it talking to clueless Fae who had no idea that he was once the human doctor. On some levels it annoyed him. But deep down he knew it wasn't their lack of recognition that was pissing him off. It was the lack of Bo.

The blond had been thinking about his girlfriend all day and the desire had only grown as the ball began. Now the party was in full swing. There were throngs of Fae, Dark and Light mixing amiably. But the only thing he could think of was Bo and her soft body.

"How are you Doctor Lewis?" came a soft voice from behind him.

"Asha" Laurence smiled genuinely. She was a vision in a off the shoulder dark purple number. "I'm much better thank you."

"I'm glad. You seemed in deep contemplation a moment ago." She smiled slyly.

The blond nodded his head slightly. "I suppose I was. Can I buy you a drink?" he smiled good-naturedly.

"I would love that." Asha said her smile brilliant. She allowed the blond to place his hand at the small of her back and lead her closer to the bar. The doctor requested two red wines and turned leaning back against the bar. "So do you think this will work…this meeting of the minds?" Laurence asked skeptically, scanning the room of Fae.

"I'm not sure. If there is a advantage for either side I suppose the Elders will make it work." Asha answered truthfully.

"Ahhh of course. That explains why the Morrigan is here." Laurence chuckled.

"I doubt Evony would ever miss an opportunity to cause trouble." Asha said cautiously. "Keep that in mind Lauren. Everyone knows she has a vendetta against your Bo."

The blond eyes narrowed, his body tense immediately that the threat to his lover.

"Settle that incubus down, doctor. I was only warning you." The Elder gave a soft laugh of satisfaction. "I take it things are working out for you?" she asked eyeing him with a side long glance.

The blush that appear on the doctor's cheek gave her the answer she sought. And surprisingly she felt a momentarily pang of regret. "I see. That is good for you."

Laurence turned to the Elder. "It was your words and guidance that allowed me to voice my needs. Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks. The pearls of wisdom you think I've granted you are nothing more than lifetimes of living young one." She said sadly.

It was beginning to get crowded at the bar. More and More Fae were appearing for more spirits and began to push into the couple. "Watch it" Laurence growled as Asha was pushed into his chest. The Elder pressed herself into the blond taking in his scent. Lemons, sanitizer and honeysuckle.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my …. Lauren." Bo's voice trailed off as she her eyes narrowed to the breathtakingly beautiful woman in her doctor's arms.

"Bo" Laurence smiled brightly his hands dropping from Asha's sides. "I..ohh" he said his girlfriend looked on at him amused.

"Yes…oh." Bo said in a teasing way.

"I'm Asha and you must be?" she offered her hand to the beautiful brunette before her.

Before Asha could speak a sultry yet cool voice interrupted. "Bo Dennis, the unaligned Succubitch and resident thorn in my side." Evony said stepping between Bo and the woman.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and not in a seductive way. "Evony." She said curtly.

* * *

 

Hale swore under his breath. He was just sipping his drink when he was alerted by his advisors that Bo had arrived. No sooner than the Succubus was in the house, did all hell threaten to break loose it seemed. From his spot on the staircase he could see Bo and Evony squaring off with the Doctor and Elder Asha looking on.

"Shit!" he muttered again as he began to push through his guest.

**Tbc…..**

 


	10. Baby I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, Love and Soulmates

Chapter 10-FIN

* * *

 

Laurence didn't want to be under Evony's scrutiny for longer than he had too. The doctor was still unsure of who else in this room would be able to see through the witches spell. The tension rolling off the trio was stifling. Laurence placed his hand gently around Bo's waist pulling her back to his body. The Succubus immediately relaxed in her lover's embrace. Evony's perfectly arched eyebrow rose by an inch at the possessive display of ownership. "And here I thought you were busy playing ping pong between the doctor and the wolf." She purred.

"Now now Evony, lets retract the claws for one night shall we?" Asha interjected smoothly. "After all tonight is more about networking and ass kissing than it is about peace. Am I right?" the older fae said knowingly, a devilish smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"At least someone on the Light has the sense to know the difference." Evony nodded her head in acknowledgement. She turned back to Bo, her eyes just as hard as the brunettes. "And just who is this handsome specimen I've heard so much about these past few days."

Laurence tensed as he felt himself under the Morrigan's microscope. Bo rubbed the palms of her hands over the blonde's hands that held her tightly. "Lauren is on holiday." She lied smoothly. "This is the new doctor. Not that it is any of your business. I assume the Dark have their physicians." Bo said curtly yet keeping her tone low.

Evony licked her lips as her head tilted to the side. "We do indeed. And you Succubus, do you need a doctor's care because the way you're plastered on the poor fellow. Well, just how long has it been for you?" The brunette eye's narrowed to near slits.

"Evony." Asha's voice was low but yet held a warning. "Play nice."

Hale chose this moment to casually enter the group. He held a flute of vintage Chardonnay. His smile was light yet his features hard as he looked at the leader of the dark. "Why is it whenever there is trouble I find you?" he sighed as he took a sip.

"I assume you're talking about the Succu-snatch?" Evony shrugged her eyes glued back to the doctor. "She seems to have found a play toy. I'm sure we can make room over at the Dark for Doctor Lewis now that she's been so rudely replaced." Evony smirked at the fire in Bo's eyes.

Laurence tightened his hold on the slight waist of his lover, pulling her back against him. Bo's anger was muted when she felt the doctor's hardness pressing into her lower back, a smug smile on her face as she subtly pressed back into her lover.

Laurence cleared his voice, his fingers biting into the silk material of the dress Bo wore. "It was pleasure to meet you but I think we should take our leave, don't you Bo?" He said coolly.

"Absolutely," Bo said narrowing her eyes at Evony before turning towards Asha. It was nice to meet you." She said genuinely , realizing what the Elder had done for her poor gender bended Lauren in a time of need.

Asha nodded silently, her head bowing silently.

* * *

 

Bo felt herself pressed up against the hard oak of upstairs library door. Laurence dragged her promptly away from prying eyes and into the darkened corridors of the Santiago estate. "I've been thinking about you all day." She breathed out breathlessly. "I don't know what's gotten into me?" Bo sighed as her doctor nibbled on her neck, tongue flicking out to drag along the thick throbbing vein.

The blond stopped near the brunette's ear mumbling softly. "I can't control this Bo." The voice was thick with need as hands dipped down and rubbed the soft material of the dress against her ass. "You look hot in this dress. I've been waiting so long all day to hold you again Bo."

"If you keep talking like this I'm gonna insist you fuck me in this hall way right now where anyone could happen upon us." Bo growled her Succubus came out.

Laurence chuckled in a deep voice against the soft delicate nape of his lover. Bo squirmed in his arms pressing herself against the broad body of her Lauren now body swapped and wearing it so well.

The blond eased up the bottom of her dress. "Are you wearing panties?" He ran the palm of his hand over her bare ass.

"No" Bo whispered as a tremble of of desire flared through her body, eyes blazing cobalt blue. "Fuck Lauren!" she hissed and the doctor laughed throatily giving the tender firm ass an firm smack before pushing the heavy oak door open.

The room was dark except the silver flood of light pouring in from the ceiling to floor windows that over looked the garden. The opposite walls were filled from top to bottom with built in bookcase in the wall. The far end of the room held an impressive oak desk but it the oversized chaise positioned near the large window that caught both their attention.

The garden below was light only by tiki torches the moonlight glistening through the glass panels into the library.

Bo pulled Laurence face down with both her hands and kissed him hard. Without pausing he kissed her back, returning the Succubus's fire intent on binding her to him in the most basic way he could express in this body. The need burning hard in the doctor and felt his cock go rigid in his pants. "No more waiting" he mumbled into her mouth.

His hands grabbed at the soft material and pulled it gently yet firmly from her body watching as the brunette revealed herself to him in all her glory. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. Bo was beautiful specimen of Fae.

But seeing her standing nude, for him in the moonlight, lit a fire in the Fae coursing through his body. Without another word they both began yanking at the suddenly restrictive clothing. Button's flew, as articles of clothing was tugged and yanked out before Bo found herself pressed down on the chaise, Laurence's body pressed against her, as her legs fell open, welcoming him home.

Bo's hands tangled into blond haired and pulled her lover into a heated kiss. The sounds of moaning and tongues sucking and teeth clashing filled the room. "GOD!" Bo panted breaking free for a intake of breath.

The doctor however did not stop. His tongue glided down her body over the peaks of her breast, pressing and flicking over hard nipples before lips joined and pulled the areola's into a wet welcoming mouth.

Bo's hips jerked up, her sex grinding against hard abs, wet and hot. Her nails dragged against the blonds back in hard straight lines. "Fuck! Please. Baby. Fuck me!" she begged.

Laurence suckled the brunette taking his time while she moaned and writhed in his arms just like she used to when he was a she not just a week ago. Her Succubus was close and he could feel the increase wetness against him as she bucked her hips up.

Suddenly he rose up between her legs, one hand pressing just under the back of her knee opening her wide. There was a moment just for them both as they held each other's blazing eyes, and then he pushed into the heat and wet core of his Succubus, and she screamed out his name. the only name she carried in her heart with her from the day they met.

**Lauren.**

The blond thrust hard and fast as the brunette met ever thrust forcibly, cursing, begging, sobbing for her release. The soft mewling sounds drove him crazy with need and the doctor buried his head in the nape of her neck as his hips thrust over and over and over, the sound of his flesh pounding her filling the room.

Bo held onto her lover tight, chest to chest she could feel the doctor's heart beating wildly. The pulled his hair hard enough for him to lift his head and pressed her mouth to his kissing the blond wildly before she began to pull the sweet light force that was coursing through him.

Laurence groaned, the feed was seductive and he freely allowed her to feed as he thrust into her. So tight. God! She was so tight and wet and it was all too much to try and control or restrain. She perfect around his throbbing cock and the Incubus wanted nothing more but to mark her. He groaned feeling her walls flutter around his tightly, squeezing him.

Bo's head flew back sharply breaking the feeds as she came hard, trembling in the strong arms of the blond. He rode her fast and hard through two more orgasms before throwing his head back with an almost painful groan, exploding into her welcoming body.

Bo trembled in the embrace of her doctor, feeling her Succubus literally purring as the blond came inside her. Her hands gentled over the sweaty back of her lover as they collapsed in a heap still lying on the chaise. It occurred to her anyone could have see them from below in the garden or could still walk in at any moment. But the slumping body of her doctor against her pushed those thoughts from her mind. Tiredly she closed her eyes unable to move, speak or do anything but hold her lover and breathe.

The soft music from below drifted in the air they slumbered in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Sunlight shone brightly on the brunettes' face she squinted and grumbled. "Fuck" her voice was gravely and hoarse. "What the hell?" she sighed as she felt a sharp pain in her neck from sleeping in awkward position. Position?

It all came flooding back and smiled at the memory. "Lo?" she blinked tiredly. Turning to see the blond curled up against her on the chaise. "LAUREN!" Bo shouted, eyes wide.

The blond sat up startled. "What! What?" she said looking around quickly though not really focusing.

"Babe. It's you. You're back!" Bo said happily kissing her hard, her hands dipping through long luxurious blond hair.

"Back?" Lauren yawned before her eyes widened as her hand shakily ran over her breast. Yes breast. She looked down to find herself anatomically correct.

They both looked at each other silently in awe before Lauren spoke in her own voice finally. "Holy shit that was a mind fuck!" she said as they both broke into laughter. Bo pulled her into her arms, kissing her all over her face.

"But what a fuck." She said salaciously. "Welcome back baby." She said happily.

**FIN**

 


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then this happens.....

**Epilogue-65 years later**

Trick rubbed the old worn wood of the bar watching his granddaughter Charlotte pour over the latest medical journals on her Ipad. She was just Lauren. In Fae terms, she was still a baby. Hell, she looked it, not a day over 18 years old. Charlotte Anne Lewis was an remarkable young woman. To the outside world she along with her brother Christopher were the first born of one of the last few royal families in the Fae world.

The twins were raised in both the human and fae world, by their mothers who worked hard to change the world around them for the better. And in the Fae world at least the changes that came about were good. Sure they still had the Dark and Light to and extent. But gone were the days of having to choose. Bo was a figure head if you will of that change. She was Queen of all the Fae who fell under her jurisdiction which covered the territory of North America and it territories or Islands, all of Canada, Ireland and Scotland and Great Britian and it's territories.

Anyone living in those lands would adhere to the laws she and her council imposed. 65 Long years. The first 30 had resulted in fighting over power which could not be avoided. The twins grew up close to home with Lauren and gang while Bo fought to make change. But it had happened. With peace and new peace treaties with the remaining countries who fell under the rule of the Morrigan of each land and Ash of each land. A delicate balance had been forged.

And now with the anniversary of the last 30 years of peace in the land, Charlotte was ecstatic to learn she had been accepted into the prestigious Lewis Molokov Medical Group. Named after her mother and her aunt Kenzi, this group included the top minds in human and fae worlds to work and learn together, researching the genetic codes of both races to better each other.

Lauren had worked diligently to create the Morning Night Hospital with served Light and Dark Fae as well as a created wing for human emergencies fully staffed by Fae doctors.

It had been Charlotte's dream to follow in her mother's footsteps and tonight she would be formally introduced at a ceremony at a banquet in Lauren's name as part of the incoming class of new residents.

"Penny for your thoughts." Trick said gently as the young girl startled a bit, looking sheepishly at her grandfather.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Mom." Charlotte said with a smile. "Well actually both moms" she amended before going quiet.

"She went to cementary?" Trick asked softly as he sat down at the table.

_Charlotte nodded wordlessly_ **  
**

"Chris went with her?" Trick offered.

"He did. You know's he's better at that kind of thing." Charlotte said tucking a stray blond lock behind her ear. Her dark brown eyes were guarded.

"You're pretty good at that "kind of stuff" also Char- when you're not burying your feelings in books, research and medicine." Trick reminded her.

The blond smiled bashfully. She reached over and kissed her grandfather on the top of his head. "I know Pops. But I gotta go. I want to get ready for tonight. I love you" she said standing and gathering her stuff.

"Love you too." Trick said as he watched her head out the doors. Two men stepped out of the shadows and gave him a quick nod of the head to follow their charge. Charlotte was royalty after all and the future Queen.

* * *

 

Bo sat with a bouquet of lilies in her hands as she watched the sun hang low just over the horizon. It had taken a long time for her to get the nerve to come visit. The cemetery was quiet this evening.

"Nothing to say?" Bo smirked at her son who sat on bench next her.

Christopher made what Bo called his "ughh" face and laughed. "You could've kept the explicit content out of the story." he grinned before lightly elbowing his mother.

Bo laughed. "I always told your mother I was going to tell you guys the WHOLE story! You're an Incubus man!" Bo teased. "That's the real and true story of how you're mom got male junk to help knock me up."

Her son laughed along with her. She stared at him lovingly. He was brunette version of "Laurence" physically. But in the looks, he was all Bo. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were Lauren's light hazel. He had a easy going smile completed with deep dimples which he used to his advantage at all times. If her baby girl Charlotte was Lauren's clone in every way then Chris was her's. He was easy going and adventurous, yet very very intelligent. He had spent the last 10 years working an internship with Ryan of all people. The boy had a knack for inventions.

He dubbed himself the Fae Tony Stark with less narcissism.

"You ok mom?" Chris asked watching a range of emotion play out over his mom's face.

"I was just thinking sweetie. I'm good. I should put these...with her." Bo swallowed.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

Bo shook her head no, kissing him on the cheek. "I won't be long, we have Char's banquet tonight."

"If you're sure." he said unsure.

"I am. go tell the guards they can stop hiding behind the trees and get the car." Bo sighed with a hint of a smile as she stood and gripped the flowers in her hand.

* * *

 

**10:15 pm L. Group Banquet Hall H**

Charlotte peaked from behind the curtains of the stage. She looked around the many tables of faces. She spotted her grandfather, brother, Dyson and his girlfriend Tamsin, and Uncle Hale. She kept checking for her mother.

The speaker was almost finished speaking as she listened for her name to be called.

Bo sat down quickly next to Christopher was decked out in a nice navy blue suit, sharing a drink with Trick who was dressed traditionally in a kilt. They shared a drink and smiled at the Succubus who wore a beatiful red silk dress.

"Mom where is she, Char's stuck her head out the curtain five times now" Christ snickered. "If she's not back in time for this we're all going to have to do group therapy...AGAIN" he groaned.

"She's not here?" She pulled out her cell, and speed dialed. The phone rang once.

"What up Succu-butt?"

"Where the hell are you! Charlotte's freaking out." Bo whisper shouted into the phone.

"She's always freaking out. She has the doc's wierd OCD" Kenzi laughed as she shut her phone and tapped her friend on the shoulder. Bo spun around in the chair the phone still glued to her ear. "KENZI!" she grimaced before smiling widely. She pulled her "sister" into her arms…

"Before you start bitching." she hugged the Fae Queen back before pulling away. She turned and said "TA DA!"

Lauren appeared in a flowing black strapless gown with a silver diamond studded belt around her waist. "Hey baby. I'm so sorry I was gone longer than I originally planned." the blond started.

Bo pushed smaller woman aside and pulled her wife into a happy embrace and kiss.

"Mom!" Christopher whined. "Please make out behind closed doors.

Lauren laughed a throaty laugh and allowed Bo to help her to her seat. "There is nothing wrong with healthy displays of affection between two people who have loved each other for over 70 years.

"And you don't look a day over 35" Kenzi chimed in snaking Christopher's drink from him. "Thank god for that asshole Taft and you refining the Defae to Fae serum."

"We know you appreciate it." Bo said sarcastically. THough she was happy that Lauren had found the genetic code to Fae up Kenzi and her own self. Though it took the whole family of Trick, Kenzi, Hale and herself to talk Lauren into. The twins were born as full Fae but Lauren returned to human form after the body swap.

It wasn't long afterwards that the couple learned of Bo's impending pregnancy. Through a series of events Lauren came into contact with Issac Taft, after he was arrested for his crimes against the Fae. She worked hard to refine what he started and eventually found the cure to becoming Fae and Human.

Bo and family pleaded with her to use it on herself once it was deemed safe in the name of keeping their family together for as long as possible. Bo argued it would be selfish to willingly allow herself to die in 30 years as a human when she had children who needed her mother and wife who would go suicidal as Kenzi not so subtly put it.

That was enough to push Lauren to do and Kenzi took the plunge with her opting to become a Selkie, as it was the closest to being a mermaid minus the insanity. Lauren chose surprisingly a rare shifter fae LeoPardus, or Panther. Over the years Dyson had finally come to his senses and slowly but surely became friends to royal company. He helped her with her shifts until she had them under control. Her panther was a beautiful black onyx being with cobalt blue eyes. In her human form she held remarkable healing powers which only enhanced her abilities as an doctor

"Baby?" Lauren said softly gently rubbing her fingers across Bo's cheek. Bo took her and and kissed her knuckles. "Yes love?"

"Did you go to Aiofa's grave today?" Lauren said gently her eyes glancing up to the stage as on the board members began reading names of the new residents.

_Bo nodded her eyes misty._

"I'm sorry I missed it sweetheart. The damn flight was delayed from Stockholm. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the seminar." Lauren admonished herself.

Bo shhhed her. "Baby, you are my Queen Regent not to mention you were the keynote speaker on human/fae genetics and the importance of inclusiveness of the two species." Bo smiled proudly. She was so proud of her wife and the work she had down for both races. "I'm ok. I needed to go. I put if off for far too long. And I was lucky to have the years I had with her. You gave me that." she said lovingly.

Lauren had been the one to find a treatment for Aiofa's insanity. Mother and daughter spent the last 20 years in peace and love, before the older succubus finally passed away due to the mental trauma on her brain from years of torture at the hands of Bo's father. Which was a whole other story.

"I just wish I was with you." Lauren said genuinely.

"You are always with me. We're always together Babe, even when we aren't physically." Bo smiled leaning forward to press a gently loving kiss on her wife.

"For godsake, I'm gonna need a insulin shot from all this sweetness crap" Kenzi said trying yet again to snake another drink from her god son.

"shut up!" Bo grinned at the smaller woman.

"you shut up." Kenzi chirped back.

"Everyone shut up...they just Charlotte's name" Trick laughed and motioned to the stage. Bo bolted out her seat along with Chris, as they both whooped and whistled for the now blushing blonde on the stage. Lauren stood beaming proudly at her daughter. She looked over briefly her eyes catching a unexpected old friend, Kellen.

Lauren smiled contently. The witch more than likely had foreseen all of this. She was convinced. Everything she went through as Laurence and coming to terms with her own inner strength and place in Bo's life. It had all led to this moment. To this life. And she owed it to Kellen.

The witch winked at her bowing her head slightly.

Lauren return her gesture turning her eyes back to the stage as Bo wrapped her arm around her waist holding her close. She watched her daughter take her place in their world, ready to make her mark.

She glanced over at Kellen and mouthed a simple…..

**Thank you.**

* * *

 

**_THE END...AND THEY LIVED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS HAPPILY EVER AFTER_ **

**_Again thank you all for the love on this story. and for pushing it to forefront. I hope I have given you the happy ending we ALL KNOW doccubus deserve._ **

 


End file.
